Return to the Spirit World
by RoseDragonWitch
Summary: It's been 5 years since Chihiro left Haku and the Spirit World-and now she longs to see them again...if only for a minute. See what will happen to her in her quest to see the one person she wants to see above all others-in a paradox of life and love.
1. Chapter 1

RETURN TO THE SPIRIT WORLD!

CHAPTER 1

When Chihiro got to the new house her parents were in shock. According to the date they've been gone for weeks. They couldnt figure out what had happened. Her dad had come up with all sorts of theories but none of them have ever come even close to the truth. She would have told them everything that had happened with her in the Spirit World, as if they actually believed her. If she told them they might think that she was either making it up or just crazy.

Its been almost 5 years since she got back to the Human world and made some new friends at her school. However no mater what she did she couldnt help but missed her friends in the Spirit World like Lin, Boh, Kamaji, No Face, and Zeniba (Granny). But out of all those people she especially missed Haku. No matter what though she still believes that she will see him again.

She enjoys looking for pictures and anything else she can find on the Kohaku River before the apartments were built. It helps her remember him and the promise that they made. Sometimes if she looked ever so closely she can see his face in the water other times she can see him as a dragon.

Sometimes she would wake up and wonder if it had all been a strange and long dream. That it had never happened and then she would look at the table next to her bed and smiled. The hair band she used to tie back her hair was there. The very one that her friends had made for her would shine in the morning light and Chihiro would know that it wasn't just a dream. One day she woke up and after she got dressed, picked up her backpack, and went downstairs her mother noticed that she looked even more tired then usual in the morning. Chihiro didn't sleep all night long. She was having that dream again; the last time she saw Haku. She gave her mom and dad a hug and kiss and left for school.

Oh her way to school she was lost in thought about Haku again, its been 5 years and in those 5 years she had grown up and became a very beautiful young lady. In fact all sorts of boys had asked her out loads of times but she always said no. They couldnt understand why and she couldnt tell them because she didnt know the answer herself. She got to school and her friends came up to her and started talking like the always did but today Chihiro hardly listened to what they were saying because she was daydreaming about Kamaji in the boiler room and the soot sprites.

The all of a sudden the most popular guy, Hideo, in the school was walking over over to them. The girls stopped talking and stared at him as he walked over and said hi a little breathlessly.

"Hey Chihiro," he said. "Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Huh? Oh I guess," said Chihiro coming out of her daydream; she didn't even know he was here till he said hey.

She followed him a little ways away and waited for him to talk. He smiled confidencely and said, "You want to go out with me?"

Chihiro was expecting this he wasn't the first boy to ask. She smiled polietly as she shook her head and said no.

"Great I know a great place to go to after schoo... wait did you just say no?" he asked his smile fading.

"Yes. I'm sorry but no thanks," said Chihiro.

"Why?" he asked. "Dont tell me that you're going out with someone else?"

"Not really," Chihiro said.

"Then why dont you want to go out with me?" he asked me.

She opened her mouth and then closed it again. To be honest she didnt know why she always turned guys down she knew that she had to figure out the reason.

"I'm sorry but I cant," she said and to her relief the bell rang. She turned and almost ran up the stairs.

As she was sitting in homeroom her friends came up to her and started asking her all sorts of questions and when she told them that she wasnt going out with Hideo they all were going on and on about why not. They kept this up until the teacher came in and told them all to settle down; and for the first time Chihiro was glad for class to start.

As the teacher started going on and on about math; Chihiro started to draw on here notebook cover. She didnt even notice because she was trying to figure out why she always said no to boys. At first she thought that she just wasnt ready and was nervious but now...

she looked down at her notebook and saw that she drew the radish spirit, some soot sprites, No Face, and a shining dragon all over her notebook. She stared for a long time at the dragon and thought everything over when she was in the Spirit World... when her parents turned into pigs, when she worked at the bathhouse, when she was almost eaten by No Face, when she met Kamaji and the soot sprites, when she met Zeniba (Granny) and she turned Boh into a mouse...

"Chihiro pay attention this is going to be on the test," snapped her teacher.

(Later while walking home)

Chihirio was able to get away from her friends and on her way home she thought of more about the Spirit World... getting on the train with her friends, meeting Lin, talking with Zeniba (Granny), being attacked by paper birds, but the one thing that kept going on through her head was flying on a Haku and remember his real name... the Kohaku River and freefalling.

She didnt even realize that she walked right by her house. By the time she realize this she saw that she was on the road to the tunnel, and she was standing right next to the stone shrines. She stood there for a minute before she made up her mind and started running down the path.

She ran and she ran; even after her lungs felt like they were about to pop she still ran. She didnt stop until she was right in front of the tunnel. She stood there tying to catch her breath and staring at the tunnel as if she never seen it before.

She came here often and just stared at the tunnel though she never once went through it. Crossing over to the Spirit World crossed her own mind thousands of times but she just didnt know what to do.

She stood there for almost an hour completely lost in thought and when the sun started going down she turned slowly and walked home. She turned around at the tunnel one more time and sank to her knees crying. She finally understood why she was like this... why she couldn't go out with boys... why she was so anxious and uncertain all the time... why this pain in her heart wouldn't leave...

She had been chasing her dream for so long now that sometimes getting it back was all she could think about... and other times she just wanted to forget.

She missed her friends and longed to see them all even Yubaba again. But most of all she wanted to see him again she knew she couldnt hide it anymore.

Sometimes she wanted to forget it but it just wont go away... she keep seeing his face over and over again in her mind.

She wanted to see Haku or i guess the Kohaku River again with all her heart... she understood her feelings finally after all these years and wondered when it began.

"Haku... I... I love you..."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

THE DREAM

Chihiro had no idea how she was able to get home in the state she was in; but somehow she manage to find her way back to her house. She walked past her mother who was cooking dinner and her father who was watching the news on tv.

"Chihiro, how was school?" asked her mother.

"Huh? Oh fine I guess," answered Chihiro.

"What do you mean by I guess?" asked her father. "Weren't you there?"

"Yeah I guess," she answered again.

"Chihiro are you ok?" he asked looking up from the tv.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling good today," she said sadly. She went up the stairs and slammed her door behind her. Her father looked up the stairs with a worried look on his face; he turned to face his wife.

"What's with her?" he asked. "Ever since we moved here she's never been the same. Remember how spoiled and lazy she used to be? How upset when we first got here? Ever since we got to the house though she's been poliet, hard-working, and agreeable."

"Cant say the same to you though," said Chihiro's mother.

"What did you say?" he snapped.

"I don't know what caused this change in her, but I cant say that I dont like it. She's changed and I love it... but I dont know if you notice... its like she's been in a daydream ever since we got here. She wonders around in a complete daze and have you seen her room lately?"

"A father isn't supposed to go into his teenage daughter's room if he knows whats good for him," he said sadly.

"Well, I was placing some clean clothes on her bed for her and I saw that her walls and her ceiling are covered with the strangest and ugliest monsters I've ever seen," she said shaking her head. "Not only that but of little black balls with eyeballs, a guy that has six arms, a large ghost-like creature with a mask on, a giant baby, and all sorts of other things I've never seen before. I mean I always knew that she had an active imagination but this is starting to get out of hand."

"She's a teenager," said her father. "I'm sure this is just one of those stages or some kind of fad these days. I'm sure it'll pass one of days."

But it wouldn't pass. Chihiro was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling; She really had put up pictures covering every square inch of her room. Pictures of all her adventures in the Spirit World like the train ride and all she saw on her way to granny, No Face spinning thread, all her friends at the bathhouse, the river spirit that everyone thought was a stink spirit... and of course Haku, both in his human and his dragon form.

She took out her pencils and drawing pad and began to draw herself and Haku flying through the sky. As she was drawing a single tear fell onto the picture, and then another, followed by another; and once she started she couldn't stop.

"This is stupid," she thought. _"Why should I cry?" _She should be happy that she got back to the human world. She'll never have to worry about working in the bathhouse again, or being in danger, or meeting strange spirits again... She'll never have to see him again.

_"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" _a voice screamed inside her head.

She couldn't help it she couldn't deny it. She wanted to go back to the Spirit World if only for a few minutes. She wanted to see all of her friends just one more time... and to tell Haku how she really felt. She was daydreaming of Haku face as the room got dark; then her pencil fell from her limp hand and she strayed into her thought. And she fell into slumber.

And it wasn't what you call a sweet dream.

_She dreamt of Haku._

_Haku. It was Haku. He was taller, and his perfectly straight black hair was pulled back into a slightly messy ponytail. His eyes, his eyes were exactly as she remembered, intense and yet so kind. But even still Chihiro could tell that something was very wrong with him._

_He was in some forest which looked almost dead to Chihiro; for every tree looked sick or rather like it had been poisoned. Haku was injured and limping through this forest of death; blood was dripping from his injuries, it looked like the way he did when he turned back into a human after being attacked by those paper birds._

_It was then that she realized that he wasn't just limping but running. Something was after him and it didn't look like he could go on for much longer_.

_"Haku, dont give up!" she tried to scream but for some reason she couldn't seem to say a word, it was like when Yubaba zipped her mouth up when she first begged for a job. Haku was still making his way through the forest but he was getting slower and slower with every step, she can hear his breathing getting shallow and he was gasping for air._

_Chihiro couldn't see what was after him because it was beyond some trees but from what she could hear, it sounded horrible, and it sounded big. Chihiro didn't know what was going on but she knew that she had to help Haku, she had to get to him._

_"Haku! Haku! Please dont give up! I need to tell you something! Haku! Haku!" but she still couldn't say a word. Haku finally fell to his knees and collaped gasping for air; Chihiro started running as fast as she could to get to him, but no matter how fast she ran she couldn't get any closer to him. The something that was after him would finally get him if he didn't get up, but Haku couldn't seem to get up, his strength had left him. _

_So she kept on running, she ran and ran and didn't stop. She kept on running and this time she made it to his side, she fell to her knees right beside Haku and tried to help him up._

_"Haku," she said and this time her voice came out. "Haku, please get up."_

_Haku turned his face but she couldn't tell if he could see her or not. His beautiful eyes were all glazed over and blood was actually dripping from under one of them. His gasping was harsher than ever and his eyes were starting to roll back in his head... but even so he was able to whisper one word before he blacked out... and his voice was like music to her..._

_"Chihiro"..._

Chihiro's eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed gasping for breath like Haku was in the dream. As she sat there she put her hand to her face and felt tears falling, she didn't know a lot that was going on in the world but she knew one thing... Haku was in trouble and she had to get to him no matter what the cost. She had to be with him.

She needed to be with him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

THROUGH THE TUNNEL AGAIN

Chihiro sat in bed just staring at the wall trying to calm down, but nothing that she or anyone else would say could calm her down right now. She didn't know how but she just knew that Haku was in trouble... and she had to get to him as fast as she could.

The problem was that she didn't know how long Haku had left due to his injuries, where he was, or how to get to him. She sat there trying to figure out what to do... should she stay in the human world... or risk going back to the Spirit World? She knew if she left then she might never come back home to her parents or friends ever again...

... but if she didn't go Haku might not make it.

The choice was clear to her.

She looked at her clock, 4:39 a.m., she knew her parents were still asleep so she got up, changed, and picked up her backpack... she was supposed to go to school today so when she leaves her parent wont supect anything... at least till they see she doesn't come home today. She dumped out all of her books for school on the bed and ripped out a paper from her drawing pad to write a goodbye note to her parents if they come into her room when she doesn't come home.

"-Mom and Dad  
If you're reading this then it means that I haven't come back from school today. It also means that I didn't go to school today. I cant explain to you why I'm leaving or whats going on for I hardly know whats happening myself. But somebody who's very important to me is terribly hurt, I have to go right now. But I have to be honest with you that there is a chance that I might not come back. I'm sorry that you have to find out this way but if I tell you the truth I knew that you would never let me go. All that I ask is that you trust me just this one time. If I come back I promise to tell you everything. I hope to see you both again... and tell my friends that I'm sorry.

Love you both,  
Chihiro"

Chihiro left the note on her bed and she also picked up her special hair band, and after a moment of hesitation, the small goodbye card her best friend gave her before she moved.

The little card helped her to remember her name and she had a feeling she might need it again; she packed her drawing pad and pencils in her bag and took one last look at her room before heading downstairs to pack food and water.

After she packed everything she think she would need she headed to the door, she was dressed in a slim white shirt with a green stripe, and a pink skirt; and when she left she put on some bright yellow hiking shoes. She closed the door as quietly as she could and then she took off, heading her way to the tunnel. She ran as fast as she could; she knew that her parents would think that she just went to school early but she also knew that there was a chance that they check her room she to see if she was up.

She had to get to the tunnel before her parents knew she was gone.

When she stopped running she was right by the little stone shrines and the giant tree; she looked up the hill and she could just see her blue house on end. She took a long look at it and kept on looking till the sun was up and everything was bathed in almost a rose color.

Chihiro finally was able to look away and back onto the path, she stood there for a minute before she made her way running. She ran even faster than she did yesturday and kept on running, past trees and that strange stone statue on the side of the road. Past twists and turns, on the uneven road, over a small brook and under some low tree branches as she usually did until she reached the tunnel.

As soon as she got to the entrence she saw that it had changed; the stone with green plants and moss growning on it was gone. The stone had turn to a faded red, and had become plaster, Chihiro knew right then and there that this was her only chance. She knew that if she went through there was a good chance that she might never return; once she went through there would be no turning back.

She had to choose to go through here and now or not; she could just go home right now and pretend that this never happened. She could even try to convince herself that the dream that she had had really just been a dream. But she knew she couldn't.

These feelings she had... they were so strong... so real. She knew that it hadn't been just a dream. She knew in her heart without a doubt that Haku was in trouble. And she also knew that if she turned back now and just left Haku she could never forgive herself. She knew that no matter what it took she had to tell Haku those four little words... the words that he had to know...

__

"Haku, I love you."

She took a deep breath... and muttered under her breath...

__

"Haku, I'm coming back for you."

And she went running through the tunnel, to the place where all this trouble had first begun... where she fell in love.

She returned to the Spirit World.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

BEYOND THE TUNNEL

Everything was just as she remembered. The faded, red walls and the stone ground as she went running through the tunnel, stumbling once in a while. She stopped running when she reached the room that looked like a cross between a church and a train station; she stopped to catch her breath and looked around this place.

It looked just the same as it did the first time, 5 years ago she past through this tunnel with her parents and her life changed forever. She was never the same after she came to this place, she was a spoiled, lazy, crybaby and had no manners. She changed and because of that she was happier.

It was hard for her but she wouldn't have traded that experience with the spirits for anything. She walked on passed the stain-glassed windows, the benches and out the other side.

The beautiful green hills were just as she remembered, the strange stone statues, and old weird buildings. Everything was the same... but different. She wasn't the same little girl she was when she got here 5 years ago, she wondered how much she would change this time. She smiled as she walked across the fields, up the hill and spotted the river; she looked behind her at the ocean of grass and knew that when it gets dark it would all become water.

But she knew what she was getting herself into the minute she desided to leave home. She crossed the river of stones and up the stairs, she followed the path up and up until she stopped dead... she could smell food cooking.

She followed the smell and was right. She was right outside the little bar of food where her parents turned into pigs; she shuttered at the very memory of that night. She didn't even look at the food as she walked up the stairs and again she stopped dead.

It was the bathhouse.

Where she worked so hard... this was where she met her friends... where she met Yubaba... where she met the spirits... this was the place where she first met Haku...

Tears began to slid down her face as soon as all these memories came flooding back.

"This place..." she whispered to herself. "This place has changed me... given me so much... that sometimes I cant believe that I was that same whiny, complaining person."

Everything was just as she remembered, the bathhouse had steam and smoke coming out of the chimney and the windows rattled in in wind. A train whistle startled her out of her trip down memory lane; she looked around and then ran to the side of the bridge to look down. She saw the train coming down the tracks beneath the bridge, and it as it disappeared from her sight she turn and ran to the other side of the bridge to see it contiuning on its way. She stood there and watched it progress until it was completely out of her sight. She smiled to herself for a second before she turned her head to the right; it suddenly hit her. This was the place where she first saw Haku. For a brief moment she thought that he would suddenly appear just like the first time...

... but nobody came. She sank down to her knees and felt her heart start to break, she had to find him, she had to let him know what he meant to her, she had to thank him for everything he'd done for her. But now that she was here what was she supposed to do? She knew that she had until nightfall until she will really be in trouble; she sat down for a minute to think. Who could she ask to help her? Who would know where Haku was?...

...Kamaji...

He could help her! If nothing else he could at least tell her how what has been happening here in the Spirit World. She stood up and ran across the bridge to the small side door which lead to the garden; which lead to the stairs down to Kamaji in the boiler room. She opened the small door and was able to squeeze through, she either grew or the door shrank for it was a tight fit, and she got a good look at the garden which was as beautiful as ever.

Large flowers and bushes grew like weeds just as she remembered, where she and Haku hid after the other workers in the bathhouse realized that a human was here. She stood there remembering every important thing that she could remember from her weeks trapped here. She knew now that it wasn't just a dream. She knew that her friends were real.

She looked up at the door and saw that it was all dark and empty inside.

Oh, so it looked. Lin once told her that during the day it looked like there wasn't anyone there, to humans, and that all the spirits came at night. She wouldn't truely be in the Spirit World until night fell, but once night fell Yubaba would be after her again. And Chihiro had a feeling that she wouldn't spare her this time.

Being turned into a pig or a lump of coal? Tough choice. She slipped through the garden and through the small door and she was once again sitting on the edge of the building and one false move from falling.

She came here often, to look at the pig pens, and wondered if her parents were alright. Chihiro looked to her right and was startled that the sun was beginning to set already. She'd forgotten that time here was a little bit faster, she was running out of time and fast. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could go, in fact she ran too fast and slammed into the wall again.

(You think she'd learn by now)

After running into the wall (again) she turned and finished her walk down the stairs until she was right outside the boiler room. As she put her hand on the door handle she just noticed how dark it was getting; she turned to look at the setting sun and saw that the sun had almost completely set now.

Even if she turned around and ran back to the tunnel right now she knew she would never make it. Of course, if she wanted to go home she wouldn't have come here in the first place.

"I hope mom and dad aren't too upset," she said unhappily. "I hope that I can go back to tell them how sorry I am." She stared at the sunset for a long time, just waiting for night to come. She knew that she wont be able to see Kamaji or anyone till dark came. So all she could do now was wait; something that she was still bad at. She just looked on and on... until, finially, the last little rays of sunlight had gone.

As soon as the sun had gone steam began coming out of the boiler room, the lights in the bathhouse suddenly came on, and she could just hear the sound of voices from a few floors above her.

She was back in the Spirit World and her next journey was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

THE BOILER ROOM

She opened the door and a blast of hot air hit her, she forgotten just how hot it was down here, and as she was making her way down the hall she could hear the billows pumping and smell the spicy herbs.

__

"I hope that they remember me,"

Kamaji looking the same as ever. The little soot sprites where all carrying those heavy lumps of coal, and sitting in the corner by the door was the giant baby boh, he looked exactly the same only, maybe, a little smaller and not as fat. Chihiro smiled as she felt tears in her eyes; she was so happy that they were real and not just a part of her imagination. She took a deep breath, and walked into the middle of room.

Boh looked up from watching the soot sprites to gaze at her, he looked at her with a confused look on his face. "You're a human, aren't you?" he asked. Kamaji looked away from his work to also look at her, at the same time the soot sprites dropped their coal to see what they were looking at.

"You look familiar," said Kamaji cleaning his glasses. "Have we met?"

Chihiro smiled and said, "Nice to see you all again."

Boh's mouth dropped, the little soot sprites went berserk and went straight over to Chihiro and started jumping around her in a circle, laughing and making their cute little sounds. Boh got up and pulled her into a hug so strong she thought her spine might snap.

"Sen, or, sorry, I mean Chihiro," said Boh. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"That's great," choaked out Chihiro. "Can you let go now? I can't breath."

"Oh, sorry,"

As Boh put Chihiro down the little soot sprites continued to dance around Chihiro's feet, Kamaji came walking over like a the giant spider he was, even with his big mustache she could tell he was smiling, but he also carried a worry expression. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "If Yubaba finds out who knows what she'll turn you into."

"Nothing," said Boh. "Mama knows that if she makes any of my friends cry I won't like her anymore. Besides she's not here right now. She went out yesturday and said she won't be back for a few days."

Chihiro let out a sigh of relief. "Where is she? Where did she go?"

Boh shook his head. "Don't know. She goes off on her own lots of times lately," he replied. But then he smilled, "But I'm so happy to see you again, Chihiro."

"It is good to see you Chihiro," said Kamaji as they both hugged each other. "I must say that I didn't reconize you. You've really grown into the young lady."

"Yeah," said Boh. "I didn't reconize you either. You look so different."

"Well, its been 5 years," said Chihiro. "Whats been happening here?"

"Well not much," said Kamaji. "Boh, here comes down to visit a lot and Yubaba isn't around as much. Lin manage to save enough money to get a train ticket and left about a year ago, Boh also hears from No Face every once in a while...

(he went on for a while but he never talked about the one person she came here for)

"Chihiro..." said Kamaji staring at her with a strange look in his eye. "Why did you come back here? You know that you might not be able to go back this time."

"I know... its a long story," she answered quietly. So she sat down and told her friends whats been happening to her ever since she left; she told them about the dream she had about Haku and how she had to come back to find him. She told them that she couldn't shake these feelings that something bad had happened to him and if either of them knew where he was and how to find him.

Kamaji sat there for a minute thinking hard. "To tell you the truth Chihiro we used to hear from him once in a while but lately we haven't heard from him at all. I was starting to worry that something had happened to him and from what you say it sounds like I was right."

"So was I..." said Chihiro and she could feel the tears starting to fall. "Haku is in trouble. Please Kamaji do you know where he is? How to find him? I'll go there myself but I don't have a clue where to go this time. Why is he in trouble anyway? What's going on?"

"Chihiro please calm down," Kamaji said gently. "From what you say in your dream Haku was in a diseased forest correct? I can't be sure but it sounds like Haku was in a Forest of Decay. A Forest of Decay is where a forest that has been completely destoryed by humans; its the very essence of a dead forest from the human world. Why he would be there I dont know."

"A Forest of Decay?" said Chihiro "How will I find him though? I told you he was being chased by something and he might be gone by now."

"Chihiro," said Kamaji "Do you believe in your heart that Haku is gone forever?"

Chihiro stopped for a minute... she thought about it and in her heart it told her...

"Haku's alive," she said shaking her head. "I don't know how I know, I just do. I must believe he's alive."

Kamaji smiled. "Pure love," he said.

"But thats why I'm here. I need help to find Haku and I thought that you could help me."

Kamaji looked troubled. But then Boh spoke up. "You know Chihiro, Haku had been acting strange the last time we saw him."

Chihiro looked up at him and asked, "what do you mean strange?"

"Well he'd been so distracted when we last saw him. He just seemed really worried about something and when I asked he said that he had to go somewhere. He said he had to protect someone."

"Protect someone? Who?"

"I dont know, he left before I could ask that."

Chihiro thought about this for a minute trying to figure out what to do when she heard Kamaji spoke to her. "Chihiro," he said "I know who you can ask."

Chihiro thought to herself. She carefully poked her head around the corner... and saw... 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

TO GRANNY'S HOUSE WE GO

"Who?" she asked simply.

"Auntie Zeniba!" cried Boh happliy. "She might know where Haku is. She and Haku been talking a lot lately. After she forgave him for stealing her golden seal they've become really good friends."

"Yes," said Kamaji. "Not only that but I think that she's also that last person to have seen Haku. Even if she doesn't know where he is she might know where you should go."

"But I dont have any money for train tickets to get to her house," said Chihiro.

"No problem," said Boh. "I go and see Auntie Zeniba all the time. Mama got me a free train pass. You can have it."

"Oh, you really mean it?! Oh thank you so much!" cried Chihiro.

"Sure I'm just happy to see you again," he said. "I missed you so much." he then hugged her again. Chihiro smiled as she hugged him back, "I missed you to," was all she could say to that.

"Just say hi to Auntie Zeniba and No face for me though," he asked smiling but then as quickly as it had come his smile faded. "But do you have to go now?"

"Yeah we have a lot of catching up to do," said Kamaji as the little soot sprites jumped up and down to that.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," she said unhapply. "But I don't think Yubaba would be happy to see me. But once I find Haku I promise to come back and we can catch up," she promised.

"Then hurry up and find him," said Boh. "Come with me."

(And after Chihiro said goodbye to Kamaji and the soot sprites she followed Boh down to the dock, she saw that the water that had been there the last time she was on the dock was gone and was solid land.)

__

"I guess there hasn't been much rain here lately,"

"Of course," replied Chihiro. "I always keep my promises. And if I have you waiting for me here then I know I'll come back to play. Just find a way to explain to Yubaba... I mean your mama why I came back. I don't want to be turned into a pig or a lump of coal."

"Don't worry," said Boh. "Mama won't do anything that I wont like. I'll make her understand. But you know she's changed."

"Changed?" asked Chihiro in surprise. "In a good way or a bad way?"

"Oh, she's changed for the better," he said happily. "Ever since you left she's been a lot nice to the bathhouse, more understanding. And because I wanna see Auntie Zeniba more often they've been forced to make peace with each other."

"They're getting along now?" Chihiro yelped in surprise. "They're friends now? I really did miss a lot."

"Well I wouldn't say that they are friends," replied Boh. "But they are getting along now. Kamaji says that they're more like companions now." Boh accompanied her all the way to the station and talked all the way to her about things that have been going on. Chihiro was grateful to know what had been happening to all of her other friends while she'd been gone. He kept on talking and talking while they waited for the train to come. Chihiro wanted to hear every little thing that had happened since she'd been gone.

They kept on talking until they could hear the train in the distance rolling down the tracks. As soon as they notice Boh said, "Just like old times.."

Chihiro couldn't help but laugh at that. Just sitting here brought back so many memories, something that felt almost... overwelming. She stood up and watched as the train slowed down and stopped right in front of her; as the door opened the conductor was waiting with his hand out-streached.

"Oh, nice to see you again," she said polietly to the conductor. She pulled out the train pass and showed it to him; he took it and gave it a long look before handing it back and leaving behind the door. Chihiro turned to look at Boh one more time before she left, "Thank you for everything," she said.

Boh just smiled and waved as the door closed and started to move. Chihiro ran to the window, opened it, and just kept on waving until he was out of her sight. She sat down in the very same seat she sat in the last time she was on this train, she felt so happy that her heart felt like it might burst. It was so good to see Boh and Kamaji and the soot sprites again; but just knowing that they were all just a dream was what really made all the difference.

She turned her head to stare out the window and watched as all the countryside came rushing by. It looked like the dry season so all the things that were flooded 5 years ago were high and dry, and they were some of the strangest things you can ever imagine.

(I would tell you what she saw but just use your imaginaion)

She just continued to stare out the window while so many things just went racing around inside her head, she knew that her parents must have found the note by now because it at gotten so dark.

__

"They must be climbing the walls,"

Chihiro knew that Granny could help her. At least she hoped she could. She only prayed that it wasn't too late to save Haku, she couldn't help but think about the dream again.

__

"I keep hearing your voice calling out to me,"

Her dream of meeting him again, if only for a minute, wasn't gone just yet. No matter what she did she just couldn't seem to forget... she still relived that day over and over. He'd been there with her all the way... she could still hear him say her name from the dream.

She had to get to Granny. She had to find Haku as soon as possible. She needed to tell him that she'd hadn't forgotten him even after these 5 years. She needed him to know that she never stopped thinking of him.... she needed to tell him that she finally understand her feelings... why she couldn't forget him...

...she needed to tell him that she loved him.

she thought. And it was true... she could feel his presence as though he was standing right next to her. She knew that she heard his calm, deep voice in that dream... but why was he calling out to her? of all people?she thought. _"Still I knew that was a chance I might never go back" _As she thought that she realized that she was scared. But she wasn't scared of never going home. (though that did worry her) No she was scared of what she might find if she did find Haku. All the things she'd seen in that hazy dream just can't compare to what she'd seen tonight. she thought as she continued to follow Boh all the way to the train tracks. As soon as he stopped he pulled a small card from out of nowhere and handed it to her. "The train stop is still swamp bottom, the sixth stop," he told her. "Now don't for get that you promised to come back and we can play and talk some more." 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

THAT UNFORGETABLE FACE

The train ride rode onward into the night, Chihiro got so tired that she almost dozed off a couple of times. Every single stop was like torture to her, yet all she could do was count off the stops as she went by... _one... two... three..._

All sorts of strange spirits kept getting on and off... _four... five_... finally, the next stop. For the first time though she noticed that she was the last one on the train ride, just like the last time. Its good to know that somethings haven't changed.

Finally after what felt like an eternity the train stopped at Swamp Bottom, as Chihiro got off she once again watch the train until it disappeared into the night. The path was the same as the last time and knew that she was in the right place after all. She made her way down the path for a few minutes when all of a sudden she saw a small light, like a lantern, hopping its way to her, Chihiro stopped as a lantern stopped right in front of her.

A single lantern hopping up and down on a its foot was coming to meet her. Chihiro let out a laugh; this lantern was the very creature that lead her and her friends to Granny's house, and she knew that it would light the way again. When it finished hopping over to her it bowed to her, and as Chihiro bowed back it turned around and started hopping away again into a dense forest of twisted, old trees.

Chihiro followed after it and very soon it led her to the large cottage where Granny and No Face lived in. The lantern jumped up at the entrence and simply hung there, as Chihiro walked under it she saw someone walking out from behind the house to greet her. It was No Face!

"No Face!" cried Chihiro as she ran over to him. No Face had a smile on the mask he wore and was ready for the hug that Chihiro had to give him, No Face didn't say anything, of course he didn't, as they broke apart. Chihiro could once again feel tears in her eyes as she looked up at No Face.

Just then the front door opened and Zeniba (a.k.a Granny) came out, she too had a smile on her large, wrinkled face; Chihiro gasped as she ran to hug Granny.

"Granny!" she cried.

"Hmm," said Granny. "I knew that we would be seeing you soon. It was only a matter of time."

Chihiro broke away from Granny to look at her full in the face. "Wait. You _knew_ I was coming back?" she asked. "But how did you..."

Granny just smiled. "Come in dear, we'll explain." And she steered Chihiro into the house. She lead Chihiro to a spare chair to sit in as she began to make some tea. No Face came in and sat in the chair next to Chihiro and started to spin some thread.

Chihiro looked from No Face to Granny and back again as she asked, "Granny. Kamaji and Boh said that you were the last person to see Haku. Did you really see him? And if you did do you know where he is now? Kamaji said that he's in the Forest of Decay. Where is that? And why did he leave? Is he in trouble? How can I find him? Is he still..."

"Chihiro calm down said Granny putting the kettle on the table, she took hold of Chihiro's hands and stared at her intensly. "Chihiro tell me how you knew that Haku was in trouble."

(After Chihiro told Granny everything she could remember from the dream)

"I see..." said Granny turning away from Chihiro to pour tea. "Even though you 2 are separte you are still connected by invisible ties to the hearts."

"What?" said Chihiro. "What do you mean by _invisible ties _Granny?"

"Even after all this time you two are still thinking about each other." she said simply.

Granny got up and went to the window. "I last saw Haku 3 days ago," she said. "He told me he had to go somewhere... and we both talked for a long time before he left."

"What did you talk about, Granny," asked Chihiro. She wanted to know everything she could about him. "What has he been up to since I left?"

"Well since he quit being my sister's apprentice he's just been traveling around. The Kohaku River has been busy, looking for someone."

"Someone? Who?"

Granny didn't answer her last question. "Haku said that something was wrong... he said he had to leave and find out what what happening. He left for the Forest of Decay because that was where he'd sense a great danger coming from."

"Danger?!" cried Chihiro panic-stricken. "Is he alright? Is he even still alive?"

"Do you think he's gone?"

"No, but"

"Then listen to me."

Chihiro closed her mouth and listened.

"You can get to the Forest of Decay from the train. Its the 13th stop. And from what you said he is in trouble. I would go myself but I sense a terrible danger growing and I must stay here in case in comes this way. But if you are serious in going..."

"I am! Even if I have to go alone I will! I need to help him."

"Very well," she said. "But at least stay here for the rest of the night. I can tell you haven't slept for a while."

"But..." started Chihiro but she almost fell over. She really was tired. So Granny and No Face helped her back to her feet and lead her to a small room they kept for guest. "We'll talk more in the morning, dear," said Granny's voice. As Chihiro lay down in the bed she suddenly remembered a question she wanted to ask.

"Granny how did you know I was coming?"

Granny turned to face Chihiro smiling. "I knew that you would come when Haku didn't come back," she said. "You're in love with him."

Chihiro's mouth dropped open. "I... I... well I..." was all that she could say.

"Don't deny it," said Granny. "He's the reason you came back to this world in the first place." Chihiro blushed crimson. Granny took off Chihiro's shoes and helped her into the bed before saying, "I thought so."

Chihiro looked up at Granny again and asked her "Have you ever been in love before?"

Granny looked at her sadly and said, "Once before, in fact I'm still in love."

"Does it ever get any better Granny," asked Chihiro.

"Sometimes. But there is always a pain at the bottom of your heart that just doesn't seem to want to leave. But if its possible for a heart to become broken its possible for that same heart to heal.

We all have a face to look at, or to think about, that brings us a kind of comfort that is the only thing that will calm us down when we're afraid. If you want to know who's face brings you that comfort, just close your eyes. Close your eyes now Chihiro and tell me, who do you see?"

Chihiro did as she was told and closed her eyes... and the person she saw was... Haku's face. But it wasn't just now. She realized every time she closed her eyes for the last 5 years she could see his face, how he looked when she saw him for the first time, him in his dragon form, and the older version of him from the dream she had. No matter what she did, or where she went, these last 5 years she couldn't get him out of her mind, his face was stuck in her eyelids, every single time she blinked he was there.

Whenever things got tough for her... when she felt like giving up...that popped into her head. When it felt like she couldn't go on, it was his face it was his face she saw for comfort. He was there every time she needed him.

She couldn't forget him... ever.

She wanted to tell him that...

"Granny," she said quietly. As tears once again began to gently fall from her eyes, as she began to stray into her dreams again... "I need to tell him..."

...she needed to tell Haku that she loved him and nothing will ever change that.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

THE SECOND DREAM

Chihiro was once again asleep and strayed into her dreams. She dreamt of Haku again.

Haku was trapped.

There was a large tree in the center of the Forest of Decay, and it had these thick vines as strong as chains. Haku was pinned to the tree with these vines keeping him bound there. Chihiro ran over to him... she needed to wake him up... she needed to get him out of here.

She ran for what seemed like forever but she finally was able to make it to him, she put her hands on his face and tried to look at him... as soon as she felt as though her heart was cracking in 2.

Haku looked so thin and weak. His face was white as a sheet, and his eyes were closed. His arms and legs were bound to the tree, and the vines continued to wrap around his waist and under his neck. His hands were free but were bruised and bloody, his clothes were ripped and also covered with blood. But he was still alive.

"Haku," whispered Chihiro. "Haku please wake up. I'm coming back for you. I promise to help you. I'll get you out of here."

Haku did say anything. To be honest she didn't even know if he heard her or not. He didn't move.

"Haku," Chihiro said again but a little louder this time. "I need to tell you something. Something that I should have told you when we were saying goodbye. I wanted to say that I..."

But she didn't get a chance to finish. Because she heard a terrible sound from behind her. She whirled around, trying to see what had made that horrid sound. It was like a scream but it sounded twisted, and warped. It was a sound that should never have been made.

(Like what you hear your teachers going on and on about homework)

Chihiro kept looking around trying to find that source of the sound and after a minute she found it.

It looked like that river spirit that everyone thought was a stink spirit. It was covered with a thick, disgusting, mud-like substance. It looked just so polluted that with every step the few remaining greenery in this forest had just withered and died. It seemed to suck the very life of whatever it touched.

Chihiro was frozen with fear. She couldn't move, couldn't tear her eyes away from this monster. She was afraid of this thing no doubt about it. But what really scared her, what really caused her so much fear was that this thing was going to hurt Haku more than he already was.

With a great effort she turned her eyes away from the monster and back to Haku. She put her hands on his shoulders and shook him, trying, desperatly to wake him up.

"Haku! Wake up! You need to wake up now! If you dont that think could kill you!" But still nothing. He wouldn't move, couldn't say anything.

"Haku," and with great difficulty she put her arms around his neck and cried. "Haku," she kept saying over and over. But then a idea came to her. She leaned back to look at his face and said this time... "Kohaku River"

This time he stirred. His eyes twiched in his sleep; and finally his beautiful, green eyes opened... and looked right at her...

"Chihiro...I can hear you. You'll never be alone..." he said... and then... everything was gone.

Chihiro was sitting up in her bed, gasping for breath staring around her trying to find Haku's... but realizing it was just another dream.

Chihiro let out a cry of despair and slid from the bed to the floor and wept. She knew that it wasn't a dream. Haku was in trouble and he might die very soon. She had to leave.

She put on her shoes and picked up her bag as she ran to the door but someone was already waiting there for her. Granny was standing outside the door.

"I hope you don't plan on leaving so soon," she said.

"Granny, I'm sorry but I just had another dream and Haku is really in trouble."

"I know dear I could hear you scream in your sleep."

"I... Oh... I..."

Granny lead Chihiro to the door and handed her a small vial of blue liquid. "Take this, you'll need it."

Chihiro just stared at the vial and said, "Thank you. But whats it for?"

"Trust Granny on this one, dear. But before you leave just answer me something."

"Whats that?"

Granny gave her a very serious look before saying, "How far are you willing to go to save Haku? And once you find him what will you do? And after all of this is over... what will you do?"

Chihiro let that on sink in. "I don't know what will happen to me. I dont know how Haku feels about me and after this is over I dont know if I'll ever be able to go home. But I dont plan on looking back on my own life, and I don't ever plan to feel that I can own someone. But Haku risked everything to help me when we met here before. Even though he knew what could happen to him.

Even if by chance everything should go wrong. I know that we are connected for all of time. And I know that if I just didn't do anything when I know that Haku was in trouble and and didnt even try to save him... I couldn't live with myself. I know that if it were the other way around Haku would try to save me."

She turned around and left through the door but not before giving Granny a hug and saying. "Thanks for everything Granny."

"Just take care of yourself, Chihiro," she said encouragely. "But you didn't tell me what you would say to that dragon boyfriend of yours once you find him."

"Thats simple," she said. "I want to tell him everything. My feelings and how I missed him, how I couldn't forget him... but most of all... I want to tell him I love him."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

JOURNEY TO THE FOREST OF DECAY

As the sun was up as she was making her way back to the train stop, No Face had decided to accompany her to the stop, and he walked right behind her. Chihiro was glad that No Face had come with her if only to the train. According to Granny she had to get off at the 13th stop, and if Swamp Bottom was the 6th then it might take awhile for her to get to the Forest of Decay.

She stood there and talked with No Face till the train came, though of course No Face cant talk but he was a good listener, he listen to all that Chihiro did these last 5 years.

She was just getting to all the kids in her class when the morning train came and hauled to a stop in front of her. She gave No Face a hug before hopping on the train and, just like Boh, she waved goodbye until he was out of her sight.

Once again she sat down and just waited. One by one spirits came on and off the train as she journeyed to a part of the Spirit World that she never been to before. She was afraid right now; of that monster she saw in that terrible dream, she was afraid of what she might find when she gets off the train, she was afraid of what her parents are going through right now, but most of all she was afraid that Haku was dead right now.

But she knew in her heart that Haku was still alive and well. How she knew she had no idea, but somehow she just knew.

__

"I guess what Granny said about invisible ties was right,"

__

"I'll never be alone,"

As long as his face was her comfort, as long as he was still alive she knew that she would never give up. Even if he might not feel the same way about her. After he was a river spirit and she was still just a human.

No matter what though... even if he didn't share her feelings... she was going to find him and tell him what she really felt. To thank him for all that he'd done for her, to let him know that he wasn't forgotten. She knew that she would never be able to move on until she told him all these things.

As she was thinking this she pulled the little vial with the strange blue liquid and stared at it for a long time. Granny said that she would need this... but for what? What would this little glass vial do for her? Granny didn't even say what it was called.

Chihiro just went back to staring out the window and watched the buildings, trees, and some of them things that no mortal had ever seen before. She was hardly watching though; he thoughts just kept coming back to Haku and the way he looked tied to that tree.

"I wonder how my parents are doing?" she asked herself. She dreaded coming back to her parents and them freaking out and demanding where she'd been. She promised that she would tell them everything... but now that she thought about it that may not be a wise idea. Her mom freaks out if she gets a bloody knee; but telling her that she was in the Spirit World to save a river spirit that once saved her own life when she was little? They think would have to have her hopitalize for sure.

Oh well, if having everyone think I'm crazy is the worst I can get out of this then I'll take it glady. She remembered everything that had happened to her the first time in this world. Every single important memory. The many things that Haku taught and showed then will always be enough to get me through the pain, because of him, she is strong enough to know that she will never be alone.

The train ride went on and on until it was almost dark did it finally reach the 13th stop. As soon as the train stopped Chihiro got out and turned to watch the train until it was out of her sight. When it had left her she got a good look around and she knew without a doubt that this was the same forest from her dreams.

The same forest with that horrible monster in it...

...the same forest with Haku being held in.

She sucked up her courage and walked down the path and for some realize she had the feeling that she would never walk away from this place.

__

"No,"

she thought. _"This way... even if I die at least I died trying."_

Chihiro ran this time. She had to see Haku again. Just once more... thats all.

she thought. As long as Haku was still alive she knew that she could handle anything that came her way. She knew that this invisible tie to him was what had made her so strong and unafraid, he was her inspiration and nothing would change that. she thought. It was like an invisible thread was tied to her and connecting her to Haku. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I FINALLY FOUND YOU

Chihiro continued running through the dead forest driven by 1 thought. Haku was in this forest somewhere and he was still alive, it was like there was something pulling her forward, she couldnt explain it but she just knew that the way she was running was leading her to Haku.

It was like Haku was calling out to her heart just showing her the way towards him. She kept on running, tripping and stumbling along the ground; her clothes kept on getting snagged by the dead trees and branches, she also got scratched on the dead plantlife but still she kept running. She knew that Haku was here and she knew that she was going to find him even if it killed her.

She kept on running until the pain in her side was so bad that she tripped and fell on the ground and just layed there gasping for breath. She couldn't move from that spot, her legs felt like lead, and she felt as though her lungs had popped. The night was pushing in all around her as though it was clothing her in darkness. The dark was almost sufficating to her.

She finally was able to push herself up on her knees and look around her; not much to see, she could hardly see her hand in front of her face. There was no way that a normal person could possibly know where to go in this dead forest, but Chihiro just knew which way that Haku was. She got to her feet and continued running ahead of her, left... then right... then left again.

It made no sense but it was as if she had taken this road hundreds of times before. She kept on going when the full moon came out from behind a cloud and everything was bathed in moonlight. She could see much better compared and in the this creepy light she kept on running until finally she saw a clearing up ahead.

She made her way to the clearing and looked around; she'd seen this clearing before in that terrible nightmare. She looked ahead and there bound to the tree... was Haku.

"Haku," she whispered and then she yelled out "HAKU!" She then ran as though she never ran before and her arms were wrapped around his neck. "Kohaku River," she said as tears were running down her her face.

Haku stirred and opened his eyes at the sound of his real name. He raised his head and looked at the person right next to him, hugging him tightly and crying.

"Chihiro?" he whispered in a weak voice.

Chihiro stopped crying and leaned her head back to look into Haku's face. He eyes, his beautiful green eyes, were looking straight back at her.

"Haku, you're alive," she said as more tears fell from her own eyes. She almost couldn't believe it and for a sec she thought that this was another dream; but as she looked at Haku's face she knew that it wasn't just a dream. For a moment they just stared at each other's faces and didn't say a thing, until finally Chihiro came back to her senses and started to pull on the vines that were holding Haku here.

"Haku," she said. "Why are you here in a place like this?" as she pulled.

"Chihiro I dont have time to explain," he said weakly. "Listen you have to get out of here."

Chihiro stopped pulling on the vines and looked at him. "After all the trouble of getting here?" she asked.

"Listen you will be in danger if you remain here."

"Well I'm not leaving you here. I'm not going unless you're with me. You need help you're in bad shape just look at these injuries."

"Chihiro listen I need to tell you..." but as he said that he started coughing up blood.

"Haku, you listen, I'm not leaving without you. I'll get you out of here and then you can talk later." But the vines weren't moving. She might have been trying to break chains for all the good it was doing. She looked on the ground trying to find something that could cut the vines with... and she spotted a shape rock a few feet away.

She snatched it and began cutting away at the thick vines; and after a few minutes she was able to cut through one. She looked at Haku and saw that he must have passed out, she gritted her teeth and started hacking away at the other vines. She must have been working for a least half an hour and she only cut away a few of them away. At this rate it might take the rest of the night.

But still she kept working, she was not going to leave Haku in this forest for one more day, she didn't know how long he was going to last here. Finally when the sun began to rise she cut the last vine and Haku fell right into her arms, she layed his head in her lap.

"Haku," she said as she held him. He didn't say a word, he was still out of it. Chihiro continued to hold him for a minute before she looked around her trying to figure out what to do now. She got Haku... but now what? How was she going to get him out of here? She didn't know the way anymore, and the way he was in it didn't look like he should move around much.

She came all this way to save him but didn't know what to do to help him. She had to stay calm though. Maybe when he wakes up he could tell her what to do.

"Kohaku River," she whispered into his ear. And once again he opened his eyes and looked up at her in surprise.

"You really are here," he said quietly. "It wasn't a dream."

"Yes, I'm really here," she replied as she smiled through her tears. "Haku, I got those vines off you. But now what do I do? How do I get you out of here?"

"Chihiro forget about me and leave."

Chihiro felt as though her heart was just squeezed. "Haku, I dont understand whats happening."

"Chihiro if you stay here you could die... he'll kill you too."

"He? Who's he? And why does he want to kill you? or me?"

"His name... is... Doku," but as he said that he once again blacked out.

"Haku! Haku please wake up! Who's Doku?"

But at that very moment she heard a terrible noise behind her. The very noise she heard in the nightmare.

"I'm _Doku_," said a voice behind her.

Chihiro turned her head slowly to that terrible voice and saw... her nightmare made real.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

DOKU

The very monster from her nightmare was staring right back at her. But it was one thing to see it in her nightmare another to see him standing here in front of her. He was even uglier in person. He had so many eyes, too many to count, a large mouth with rows of razor sharp teeth, it was covered with the thick, disgusting, mud-like substance. It was so polluted that with every step it took, everything just withered and died around it. It seemed to suck the very life of whatever it touched.

It was worse seeing it in person.

Chihiro just couldn't stop staring at the monster with her mouth open. She was terrified and frozen where she sat on the ground. The great beast lumbered forward towards her, at the same time, Chihiro threw her arms around Haku's head that was still sleeping in her lap. She leaned over him trying to protect him from Doku with her body, trying to understand what was happening.

She was shaking as she held him to her, and as the beast stopped right behind her, she closed her eyes and waited for the worst.

"Let me guess," said Doku in that terrible voice. "You wouldn't be Chihiro by any chance would you?"

Chihiro was so shocked that he knew her name that she wipped her head around to look at him, and regretted it almost at once. He was smiling a horrible, evil smile as he looked down at her.

"How... how... how do you... know my... name?" she stammered.

Doku's smile got wider in a sick way and said, "Kohaku River here says your name over and over in his sleep."

Chihiro looked back at Haku's face and stared at it. "He says my name?" she thought.

"Why would he say my name," she asked quietly to herself.

"Oh, you dont know?"

She looked back at him but instead of fear she felt anger. Pure anger that he was the one who had did this to Haku.

"WHY?" she yelled at Doku. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HAKU? WHAT DID HE DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

Doku just smiled that ugly, sick smile again and said, "He tried to stop me, little human."

"Stop you?" said Chihiro confused. "Stop you from doing what?"

"I guess there's no harm in telling you," he said in a sick laugh. "I might as well tell you," Doku said. "You wont be around much longer so what's the harm."

Chihiro just held Haku tighter to her. Like she thought Haku was her courage; being near to him brought her comfort, and made her strong.

Doku leaned back and spoke to her, "Long ago, I was once the spirit that ruled over this forest. Believe it or not this Forest of Decay was once a beautiful forest. It had tall trees of wood with large leaves and flowers, large green plants and shrubs that grew here on the ground, birds singing their songs, and animals making this place their home.

For many years this forest was undisturbed and flouished, it grew more and more beautiful with each passing season. In the spring everything came back to life, leaves popped up, flowers bloomed, and animals came out of hiding.

In the summer, it was hot and everything was in full bloom. You could walk through here and the sheer beauty just took your breath away. Fruit grew on the trees, Flowers blossomed every where you looked, and everything lived in peace. Yes I think that summer was my favorite season.

In the fall, the leaves fell in an explosion of color and beauty. The leaves fell among the ground as the trees and plants prepared for their long rest. The fruit they bore was sweet and ripe for picking, the air got cooler and the animals where all leaving until the warmth came back.

In winter everything was covered in a blanket of white snow. It was like a blank piece of paper, pure and simple. Everything was sleeping and cold, I loved it anyway. The beauty of the snow flakes falling gently and the silence echoing. And after the snow would melt it would begin again as it is supposed to, with everything growing more precious with each year."

As Doku said all this its many eyes became glazed over with a strange peace.

"I was the spirit of that once great forest," he said. "I didn't always look like this. I once had a human form, one of great beauty and strength."

Chihiro just stared at him. If that was true then why did he look like the spirit of pollution? What had happened to him?

"Humans came," he said as though he read her mind.

"Humans cleared out my trees to burn. They killed my trees, and the homes of animals, to build their own homes here. They ate my fruit and killed my animals for food. They left their own garbage, and junk everywhere on the ground, poisoned my air, and cleared out every pure thing in my once great forest.

It has now become a wasteland as you can see. And I have just been so polluted that I lost my form and became a monster, humans like you have destroyed my home and my spirit."

That last part made Chihiro mad. "I would never pollute the human world," she said. "I didn't destory your forest!"

"You may not have," said Doku. "But humans are the cause of all this death and lost. Because of their greed they have destoryed countless forests and rivers, and the spirits of those forests and rivers. My forest has died and humans killed it.

With each passing day we spirits lose more and more of our homes and forms. We become polluted and it pains us. We have lost everything because of humans and their stupidity. I've had enough of this.

The human world continues to hurt the world so they deserve to suffer as we have. I'm make them pay for the pain they have cause for me and my fellow spirits. Every human will suffer and pay the price. And you young human girl will be the first to suffer. I will wipe them all out myself if I have to."

Chihiro just stared at Doku, she felt bad for this poor spirit. He had everything taken away from him because of what her kind of done. She saw that if something wasn't done to humans that the whole world will look like this dead forest. No hope, no green, no life. But to wipe out ever human? Chihiro could understand why this spirit was angry but wipping out everyone? She understood now why Haku told her to run; but she wasn't going to leave without him, and she wasn't going to let Doku destory the human world.

"Doku," she said. "Even it you destory all the humans... what will that do? Your forest will still be dead and all there will be is more death. I understand the pain you must be in right now but isn't there another way? YOU CANT JUST WIPE OUT EVERY HUMAN OVER WHAT SOME HUMANS HAVE DONE!"

Doku looked at her with a angry look now. "YOU UNDERSTAND THE PAIN THAT I'M IN?! HOW COULD A HUMAN UNDERSTAND HOW A SPIRIT FEELS?!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

PRISON

Chihiro knew that she made a big mistake. This spirit was angry now, and looked ready to kill her. She just held Haku tightly and stared back at him, she never backed down.

"You still havent told me why you did this to Haku," she said.

Doku looked back with pure hate now, "if you must know, this Haku found out about my plans to wipe out the human world and tried to stop me."

Chihiro stared. Haku had tried to stop him single-handed? Why?

"I tried to turn him over to my side," said Doku. "His river is gone thanks to humans, he must of felt my rage and pain but instead he fought against me. He just kept saying he had to protect someone and he was prepared to die trying to protect that someone."

"Protect someone?" thought Chihiro and then asked Doku. "Who was he trying to protect?"

Doku smiled and believe it or not Chihiro liked the look on his face even less then she did before. "You mean you dont know?" he said. "You dont see it?"

"See what?" snapped Chihiro.

Doku laught that hideous laugh again, the one where Chihiro felt like she was about to throw up. Chihiro waited until Doku had finished laughing and was about to ask him again what he was talking about when he spoke, "Human, tell me the reason why you came all this way to get him."

Chihiro wasn't expecting that remark, she just looked at him with an angry look before answering "Its none of your business."

"Your mouth seems to be your only true weapon," he said. "You got some spirit," he said. He raised his disgusting hand as he the did the ground beneath Chihiro's feet began to shake, and a second later the ground caved away. She and Haku fell down, and just when Chihiro thought that they were both going to die she hit solid ground again.

She hit her head pretty hard and she was starting to black out, but she still was able to look up above her and saw Doku's head looking down at her through a large hole.

"I'll let you live for a little bit longer," he said. "But don't think that I'll forget about you. Once my plan to ride the humans is in effect I'll come back to finish our conversation... if you're still alive by then." The last thing that Chihiro heard before she fainted was Doku's voice laughing again.

(Later)

Chihiro and Haku were both still alive, alive and in one piece, even if Chihiro had a headache from wondering what was going to happen to them next. Chihiro finally came too, her head felt like it was about to spilt in two, and every part of her ached as though she had been beaten.

"What happened," thought Chihiro. Chihiro was able to sit up on her arms and looked around her; she was in some sort of a cave, the walls were all covered with mud and stone, and the ground she was on was hard and rough. As she looked up abover her she saw that there was a hole in the ceiling of the cave and that thick vines had grown there. They cris-cross each other like bars; as soon as she saw that everything came flooding back to her.

"Haku," she said looking around. She found him right beside her, he was still out cold but at least he was alive. She dragged herself over to him and held him in her arms, he had gotten worst. His wounds were now bleeding over and she didn't have the little medicine ball anymore. She then remembered her backpack and found that she still had it with her.

She reached in and began looking for something useful, and pulled out a small first-aid kit that she took from home. She had a feeling that she would need it and began to treat Haku's wounds; after awhile she closed the lid and looked over Haku again. She treated his injuries the best that she could and banaged them up, but Haku was still out cold.

Even after saying his name over and over didn't make him stir.

She brought with her a water bottle and poured some of it down Haku's throut and that had helped him a little, color came back to his face and his breathing wasn't as harsh. Now that was taken care of she looked up again and tried to figure out what to do next; she was making everything up as she went along. She got Haku back but they were now imprisoned by a deranged forest spirit that was going to try to take out the human world and she didn't know what to do.

She just kept looking at Haku's face and it brought her some many good memories back. She couldn't believe that he was really here after all these years of waiting to see him, they were finally together again. She went over and raised his head off the ground and once again rested it on her lap so that he'd be more confortable, she smiled as she looked at him and the began thinking of another way out of this pit.

She kept on thinking but nothing came to her, the only way out was the hole in the ceiling and those vines where covering their escaped, not only that, but Haku was out cold, so he couldn't just fly them out of here in the shape he was in.

But there had to be something that she could do. As she was thinking she heard a light moan coming from Haku, as she looked down at him he was alreadly looking up at her.

"Haku," she said quietly. "You're finally awake."

Haku's eyes traveled over her face before moving to the cave that they were trapped in; "Where are we," he asked in a whisper.

"Below the Forest of Decay, I think," she answered. "I've been trying to figure a way out of here but so far..."

Haku turned his face upwards to get a better look at her face and for a minute didn't say anything but just stared at her. Chihiro could feel her face turning red as she stared back into those green eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

BREAKOUT

They continued to gaze at each other for what seemed like an eternity, Chihiro could hear her own heart beating in her chest, it was so loud she wondered it Haku could hear it too. As she looked at him she remembered the reason she came here in the first place, she wanted to tell him how she felt, the problem was now that she was here she couldn't seem to get the words to form.

Chihiro took a deep breath, "Haku there's something that I want to say..." but before she could finish speaking Haku sat up.

"Haku! Are you sure feel well enough to be up already?"

"I'll live, but where is Doku?"

"He left, said that once he finishes his plan he'll come back to finish us off, or something like that."

Haku groaned as he stood up, but he looked like he was about to kell over any second; Chihiro got up and help to support him.

"Have you found a way out?" Haku asked.

"No, the only way out I can see is through the ceiling but..." she ended helplessly as she looked up at the ceiling. Haku followed her eyes and saw the thick vines blocking their way out.

"There is one way out, its not going to be pretty but I dont see any other way," he said.

Chihiro looked at him with a confused look on her face, "what do you mean by..." but before she could finish speaking Haku began to glow. She realized what he was going to do too late, he transformed into a dragon.

She held onto his horns as he rised up and straight at the hole in the ceiling, he crashed right into the vines and after a few minutes of biting and pushing he was through and they were flying out of the pit.

They were up and flying out of the pit away from the Forest of Decay and into the sunset filled sky. Chihiro was startled that it was sunset already, she must have been out cold longer than she thought. But then she realized that she was once again flying on Haku's back.

She had been dreaming of this everyday for 5 years. Her heart was so full of happiness that she thought that it might explode. The wind stun her eyes and whipped through her long hair, she looked down and saw the forest sinking farther and farther away from them. She looked up and wished she and Haku could fly away from the earth forever and just soar through the sky endlessly, she laid her head down on the back of Haku's head and they just soared through the sky together.

She could see the sky and it just exploded with colors, some she never even seen before, the sky was just all different colors... like a peacock's tail. She felt all of her worries and fears melt away as they continued to go higher, all that mattered to her was that she was here with Haku... and to her that was more that enough.

(Later)

After several hours of non-stop flying Chihiro saw that they were approaching some dark-purple, color mountains. And as soon as she noticed this, she also saw that they were sinking lower and lower to the ground; she didn't want to stop, she wanted to go on. But she then remembered that Haku was still hurt and that he might not be able to go on much longer, as soon as that thought popped into her head she sat up and actually wished to be on the ground this time.

(Landing)

Finally Haku landed and as soon as Chihiro jumped off, Haku's body fell to the ground as he changed back into his human form.

"Haku!" yelled Chihiro as she reached him and turned him over so she could see his face. He was deathly pale and his bleeding had gotten worse, his breath was harsher and slower then it was before.

"Haku" she whispered trying to think of something when it suddenly hit her. The vial of the strange liquid that granny gave her!

She reached into her pocket and brought out the small vial and held it up to the remaining sunlight, she wasn't sure what it was used for but she knew she had to try something. So she uncapped the vial and poured a few drops into Haku's mouth and waited.

At first nothing had happened, but then she noticed that the cuts on his face, hands, and feet were slowly disappearing, the color was coming back into his face, and his breathing eased up. She quickly poured a few more drops into his mouth and again more of the cuts and wounds he had were disappearing.

Chihiro kept adding more drops, she didn't want to just pour the whole thing into his mouth in case they needed it again later on.

"Granny," she thought as Haku's breathing had returned to normal. "I owe you big time."

She capped the small vial and stuck it back into her pocket as she stared at Haku's, now uninjuried, face. She still had little over half of the bottle filled with that healing liquid and a part of her hoped she wouldn't need it again.

She looked around her for the first time and saw that Haku had brought them to the foot of the mountains she saw while flying. Chihiro couldn't think why Haku had brought them here, she couldn't see anything special about this place. She turned her head to look at Haku once again, for some reason she couldn't see to keep her eyes off him.

He looked completely healthy once again as he slept on. She just smiled as she watched him sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

FOLLOWING DOKU

Even after the sun had gone down and the moon had come out she kept a watch over Haku. Nothing really crossed her mind as she stared at his face, except what to tell him when he woke up. She came all this way to find him, and after all this she still hadn't told him her feelings.

She made up her mind to tell him as soon as he woke up... but how do you tell someone that you love them? It's one thing to dream about it, another to actually tell that to that someone. How could she tell him how much she loved him? How much missed him? How she kept seeing his face in her dreams? That she thought about him every day, how she thinks of him all the time? How much that he meant to her?

How do you tell someone that you love them?

Just as thought that last sentence Haku finally opened his eyes.

"Haku," Chihiro whispered as she looked over him. Haku looked around him in wonder and then looked at his own hands.

Haku sat up and this time Chihiro didn't need to worry, the vial had done wonders for him. He stared at his arms and legs, and then felt his face, "My wounds are gone," he said in wonder.

"I know," said Chihiro as she took the vial out and showed it to him. She told Haku about Granny giving it to her and it healing his injuries. When she had finished Haku looked at her and smiled. That smile alone made her coming back to the Spirit World worth it. That smile lit up her whole world.

Haku stared up at the sky for a moment before turning to look at Chihiro, "I didn't want to stop flying," he said.

Chihiro laughed at that. "Neither did I." When she stopped laughing she asked Haku, "Where are we? What is this place?"

Haku looked behind him at the mountain and said "this is the Mountain of Negai."

"Mountain of Negai? Why are we here?" asked Chihiro.

"This is where Doku went. It's here that he plans to poison the human world."

At that Chihiro leapt up and yelled, "POISON?!"

Haku nodded sadly. "Doku's name means poison. He is planning to poison the human world's air. And it's here that he can get that kind of a wish."

"Wish? Oh, wait doesn't Negai mean..."

"Yes.. Negai means wish. This is the Mountain of wishes. At the top to this mountain is a small shrine and is a spirit prays there then their wish will come true. However that spirit's wish only lasts for 3 days. Doesn't matter, Doku wishes to poison the air in the human world and that would kill every human in a matter of hours."

Chihiro started to cry again. "Why does Doku want to kill every human? Not all humans are bad."

Haku looked at her in the face and nodded, his eyes never leaving her face.

"You're right. Not all humans are bad."

There was something in his eyes as he said that but Chihiro was too upset to realize what it was at the time. "Haku," she said. "Is there anything we can do to stop him?" she was close to begging.

"We have to destroy the shrine," he answered. "If we destroy the shrine then Doku won't have any way to carry out his plan. But something is just not right with Doku, though."

"Yeah," said Chihiro. "He's nuts."

"No that's not what I meant. Listen Chihiro for the last few weeks I could feel a growing evil coming from the Forest of Decay. I began to get worried so I decided to go and see what was going on. When I first got to the forest I could sense the evil coming from the near center so I decided to go and take a quick look around. That's when I ran into Doku, I fought against him but his poison almost killed me. I tried to get away but the poison was eating away at me."

"And you collapsed while running away," said Chihiro.

Haku looked at her.

"You saw that didn't you? I knew that I felt your presence. I could have sworn that I heard your voice calling my name."

"And I knew that it really did happen, it wasn't just a bad dream.."

"We can talk all we want later but first I say that we take care of Doku first. He's big but that just makes him slow. He must still think that we're still in that pit so if we hurry we can beat him to the shrine and destroy before he makes that wish."

"But how are we going to do that?" she asked.

For an answer Haku transformed into his beautiful dragon form and stretched out his neck and waited for her to climb on. She didn't need telling twice so she quickly jumped on his back as though she did this everyday and the next thing she knew they were flying away from the ground.

They flew away higher and higher just racing toward the mountain in the distance. As they flew overhead, Chihiro looked down trying to see if she could see Doku below them but everything was just green and beautiful.

Chihiro couldn't get her mind of Doku; she agreed with Haku there just wasn't something right about him. He didn't seem like he was in his right mind. Chihiro guessed that maybe the pain of losing his home and everything else, being polluted, and just being alone must have caused him to lose his mind. Even though she knew she had a right to… she couldn't hate Doku.

She wanted to do whatever she could to help him. She remembered when everyone thought that No Face was a monster; she gave him the medicine that the river spirit gave her and he became one of the kindest people she knew. That's when it came to her.

The little vial of medicine that granny gave her! It saved Haku when he was on the brink of death so it just might cure Doku from whatever was causing him to do all this.

She knew that it was a long shot but she knew that she had to at least try to help Doku; but if she couldn't she was going to do everything she could to destroy the shrine and stop Doku's plan.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

THE SHRINE

After about an hour she and Haku were making their way back towards the ground. They flew over trees, rivers, giant boulders, and things that were just too strange to describe. They kept on flying until just ahead of them was a white mist; Chihiro knew that it wasn't just a cloud; it was some type of magical mist.

She then grabbed a tighter hold on Haku's neck and held on for dear life. They flew into the mist and she would have to say that seeing the other night in the Forest of Decay was nothing compared to seeing here. At least the moonlight in the forest gave her a little bit of light, just enough to see a few feet in front of her.

But here she might as well as just fall into a large pile of cotton and try to see through it. She didn't know what was waiting for them when they landed but anything was better than waiting for the end in that pit. She just prayed that everything was going to turn out alright in the end.

Finally the mist began to clear the lower they circled down; Chihiro didn't loosen her grip until they landed though. When they reached solid ground she jumped down and waited for Haku to change back before looking around them.

To say that the place was beautiful would have been an understatement. I would tell you just how beautiful it was in amazing details but no words could have done this place justice. Just think of it as a place that you've been to in your dreams and never wanted to wake up from it. Its sheer beauty, its peacefulness, was heartbreaking.

(But enough of that)

They walked a little ways on a winding path, past everything that I can't describe, and finally in the distance you can just barely see a large shrine sitting in the middle of these grounds.

"The shrine," said Haku and they both ran towards it. It was a very old shrine, but it had a strange kind of power just radiating from it. The shrine itself was covered in old seals and ancient writing; the sheer elegant structure was impressive enough.

Chihiro never seen anything like it before in her life; she knew that this shrine was as old as time itself and for the first time she truly believed that it could grant wishes.

She stood there for a minute just staring at it before tearing her head back to Haku and asking, "So what do we now?"

"There should be some kind of seal on it," he said. He then began looking around and around the shrine. "There's always a special seal put onto these kinds of shrines that keeps its magic burning strong. If we can figure out which one of these seals that are on is the one that holds its power together and tear it off then the whole thing should just collapse."

So Chihiro also began to look for it to, even though she had no idea what she was looking for. She and Haku were checking every single detail of it but Haku never said anything as he looked.

After a while of searching, they finally gave up and walked back to get a better look at the shrine. "Haku, what are we going to do now? We don't know when Doku's going to be here, and we haven't found the seal. I'm sorry but I don't even know what it could possibility look like." said Chihiro ashamed.

"No, Chihiro," said Haku gently. "I don't even see the seal on the shrine anywhere."

"Can't we just smash it or something?" asked Chihiro desperately.

Haku shook his head sadly. "If it could be destroyed that easily someone would have done so long ago."

They both looked back at the shrine trying to figure out what to do. Chihiro walked forward until she was standing right in front of the shrine and wondered just how it could grant such dangerous wishes.

"Haku," she said turning back to look at him. "How is the wish granted? Do you just ask it what you want?"

Haku walked over and stood next to her before explaining. "Not quite, first the spirit who wants to make a wish must pray here in front of the shrine. The…"

"Then what?" asked Chihiro.

"Then the spirit making the wish must offer something in exchange for the wish. Only a handful of spirits know what that something is; if everyone knew then they would all come here to make a wish wouldn't they?" finished Haku.

"Do you know what that something is?" asked Chihiro.

"I'm afraid I don't. But it looks like Doku does and if so then we might find out soon unless we can get rid of the shrine before he gets here."

"But how?" cried Chihiro. "If we can't find the seal keeping this shrine together then how are we supposed to destroy it?"

"You don't," said a horribly familiar voice from behind them.

They both turned on the spot slowly and they confirmed their worst fears. There standing behind them was Doku.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

A SACRIFICE

Doku slowly lumbered forward as he gave them that smile that sent chills up their spines; Haku then went and stood right in front of Chihiro, looking ready to fight.

Chihiro was startled by Haku's protective stance and for a brief second she could feel blush in her face, but the color drained as she smelled in Doku's horrid stench. Doku kept walking forward till he stopped just a few feet away from them.

"You really thought that you could stop my plan didn't you," said Doku. "You really believed that a human and a river spirit could stop me from getting revenge on humans for the destruction of my forest?" he held up his rotting hand and then this blinding dark light came completely out of nowhere… Haku stood right in front of Chihiro… and then the next second… he was gone. The light faded, and so had Haku.

"No…" whispered Chihiro. "HAKU!"

No, she couldn't believe it. The man that she loved… he tried to save her, he sacrificed himself to protect her. Her heart felt like broke into a million pieces… beyond repair. Chihiro couldn't move; it was like she was paralyzed. Then all of a sudden a rotting muddy hand came out of nowhere just like the light did and grabbed Chihiro. Chihiro couldn't care anymore; it was like her shining ray of light had disappeared and her world was now shrouded in darkness.

But she gazed down at Doku with a look of deep burning hate. Tears fell from her eyes, but she never showed any signs of fear as he held her in his grasp. Doku gave her a cold, and horribly disgusting smile as he looked at her in his hand.

"I should really thank you, said Doku holding Chihiro in his disgusting hand.

"Thank me for what?" gasped Chihiro struggling to draw breath. It was one thing to look at his hand but another to be held in it. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Don't you know by now?" asked Doku with that terrible smile. "You are the reason the whole of the human world is about to die. I needed someone to make the wish."

Chihiro stared down at him. "What are you talking about?!" she yelled at him. "You aren't making any sense at all"

"You really don't know do you?" asked Doku with a cold laugh. "You need to offer the shrine something in exchange for one wish. And the thing you need to offer up… is a sacrifice."

Sacrifice…

The word rang in her ears. She understood now. Why Doku didn't kill her back in the forest. He wanted them to escape and come here to try and stop them. And when they did he will use them to complete the wish. More tears fell from her eyes and not just from Doku's smell.

This was all her fault. Haku was gone because of her. She was going to be offered to the shrine and then the human world was going to be doomed. She never should have come back…

…but if she hadn't she would have never have seen Haku again.

Haku's face came to her mind. Just as she saw Haku's face; Granny's voice also came to her_…"Sometimes. But there is always a pain at the bottom of your heart that just doesn't seem to want to leave. But if it's possible for a heart to become broken it's possible for that same heart to heal. _

_We all have a face to look at, or to think about, that brings us a kind of comfort that is the only thing that will calm us down when we're afraid. If you want to know whose face brings you that comfort, just close your eyes. Close your eyes now Chihiro and tell me, who do you see?"_

Haku's face was stuck in her eyelids and it was that alone that brought her a deep feeling of calm. Granny was right. We all have a face to look at that brings us a comfort. It was his face that calmed her down so that she could think. She lost Haku but she didn't want others to suffer because of her. She closed her eyes and thought hard.

There had to be some way to stop Doku. She couldn't move but there still had to be something she could do to… _"Please help me." _said a voice.

Chihiro's eyes snapped open._ "What was that? Who spoke just now?" _she thought to herself.

_"Please help me,"_ said that same voice.

Chihiro looked at Doku again but in a different way this time. She wasn't imagining it. She knew now that that voice was coming from, not from Doku, but inside of him.

There was someone trapped inside of Doku.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

A VOICE FROM INSIDE THE MONSTER

_"Please help me,"_ whispered that same voice. Chihiro knew that there was someone trapped inside Doku and she had to do what she could to save them.

"Doku," she whispered. "Who's inside of you?"

Doku smiled again. "So you finally noticed did you?" he asked sinisterly. He then burst out laughing; his terrible laugh just bouncing off the trees and echoed in the dead silence of the area.

"I think I missed the joke," hissed out Chihiro.

"You are the joke," he replied. "Honestly if that foolish spirit didn't lose their mind I never would have been able to take run of the body."

"Run of the body?" repeated Chihiro. And then she gasped.

"Finally figured it out did you," said Doku laughing again. "Yes girl, I possessed the real forest spirit and thanks to that fool I was able to get this far."

"How?" whispered Chihiro through numb lips.

"I am a parasite demon," replied Doku. "When I find a victim I invade that person's heart and offer them illusions of what the desire. The spirit's heart that I wondered into wished for the forest to grow back and the animals to return. After their forest was destroyed, the spirit became so weak-hearted and cowardly. I showed the spirit their deepest wish and when that spirit was distracted I infected them with a wasting sickness and eventually it took over their body. I only said that I was the forest spirit to torture the one inside me who can hear every word."

Chihiro felt sick to her stomach just listening to the story. She understood now… the spirit that Doku took over was still alive and inside of him. Chihiro had an idea; if Doku was using the spirit's body, then she had to do whatever she could to set that spirit free from Doku's control. She had to do what she could to save that spirit.

"You think that you can save that pathetic spirit?" said Doku as though he read Chihiro's mind. "Don't bother. The spirit is still trapped inside of me and soon I'll be rid of that pure-hearted soul once and for all."

Chihiro froze. She had to think fast or else both herself and the spirit were done for. So she asked Doku, "Why do you want to destroy the human world?"

Doku answered back with that horrible smile that Chihiro loathed. "It's in my nature to destroy." As soon as he said that Chihiro felt a burning hate that she never felt before in her life. She was going to stop him and save the spirit even if it killed her.

Doku lumbered forward towards the shrine. "Finally, the time for death and despair has come." He stopped right in front of the shrine when a sudden light appeared in the form of a white orb floated in front of the wooden doors. A second later a large paper talisman suddenly appeared on the front of the shrine.

"The seal," Chihiro whispered.

"Yes," hissed Doku. "I concealed it with a powerful spell while you and that dragon boyfriend of yours were looking for it."

Chihiro felt another deep surge of hatred. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HAKU!?" she yelled.

Doku let out another laugh. "If I were you little girl I'd be more concerned about myself. Don't worry you'll reunite with your beloved in the netherworld."

Chihiro felt as though Doku had pieced her heart with a giant icicle, she felt cold, like she couldn't breathe anymore. She once again felt hot tears start to burn her eyes, but she held back those tears, she knew what she had to do. She had her left arm free so she reached behind her, trying to reach the small blue vial.

She knew that it was a long shot but she also knew that she had to do something and this was the only thing that she could think of. Doku walked forward towards the shrine and held Chihiro up in front of it and cried out in his horrible voice, like fingers running down a blackboard…

_"On the farthest shores _

_of the river of time..._

_shrouded deep in the roiling mist..._

_The sacred shrine sleeps_

_Who knows the Paths?_

_The way to its doors?_

_I ask of you to lean me your power"_

The shrine was bathed in a deep white glow; the ground began to shake, the sky felt darker, and Chihiro knew she had just one change. It was now or never.

As Doku chanted Chihiro was finally able to reach into her pocket and pull out the small vial of healing potion. If she was going to do this it had to be now. Haku's face came into her mind clearer than ever. "Even at the cost of my life, there is a person I must protect. Even if I lose my life, it's for the person I want to save." Those where the last thoughts that came into her mind and (I guess this is what love does to someone) she cried out.

"I WON'T REST TILL I TELL YOU HOW I FEEL, HAKU!" and then she smashed the vial over Doku's head. Doku let out a shriek and dropped Chihiro.

She fell with a hard thud and without thinking crawled away from the front of the shrine and over to the side. As soon as she was dropped the ground stopped shaking, the sky lightened up, and the shrine's light was slowly fading away. Doku turned his eyes to Chihiro and she could tell that they were filled with pure hate.

"You're pay for that one girl!" Doku reached forward, murder in his eyes, he slimy hand inches away from Chihiro. But before she could react… something happened to Doku.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

IGAKU

Doku's whole body began to shake. He staggered around as though he was in a huge amount of pain. He then let out the worst cry of pain that Chihiro ever heard. Though Chihiro still considered him to be a first class monster for everything that he tried to do; but she still felt a stab of pity for the suffering creature.

As Chihiro watched Doku scream in agony she realized something. That something was fighting back from the inside. Chihiro knew that the forest spirit that this parasite demon took over was fighting for control of the body. The vial must have given him enough strength to fight back from the inside.

Suddenly something burst out from Doku's body… Chihiro ran over to see what it was, and saw that it was the ugliest little worm that she ever saw. It was like that ugly slug that came out of Haku. Chihiro knew that this thing was the parasite demon that was the cause of all this; she then reached down to pick up a large, heavy rock and… I think you can guess what happened. Bye Bye worm. Chihiro went back to the large pile of mud and slime that was still on the ground to see what was happening now. She saw that the spirit that was trapped inside the monster was finally free again.

The thick goo, mud, and slime slide off his body and onto the ground as the spirit that was trapped and sealed inside of Doku stood up and staggered out of the pool of filth and collapsed on the green grass a few yards away, just gasping for breath. This spirit was in a human form and Chihiro mustered up her courage and slowly walked forward and until she was a few feet away from Doku; ready to jump back in case.

"Doku?" asked Chihiro quietly. "Are you ok?"

Doku looked up at her through beautiful black eyes, mud dripped down from his clothes... no..._Her_ clothes...

"You're a girl?!" screeched Chihiro.

Doku was in fact a girl. She stood up and looked at Chihiro through those black eyes, she had long waist-long, green hair, a slim body, a beautiful face, and her dress was made of woven grass and leaves. She stared around her with a dumbstruck look on her face; Chihiro wondered when was the last time that she had seen light, Doku took one step forward and fell; Chihiro ran over and caught her before she did a face-plant. Doku seemed so weak she couldn't stand on her own.

"Doku?" asked Chihiro again

"Igaku," she whispered quietly.

"What?" asked Chihiro in a confused voice?

"My name... my real name is Igaku," whispered Igaku. (Doku)

"Igaku..." whispered Chihiro in amazement."That means... Igaku means medicine."

Igaku raised her head to look at her full in the face, "I'm sorry," she said. "Please believe me, I never meant to do any of this."

"It's alright," Chihiro said gently. "I know you didn't mean to do this, but now that it's all over, what are you going to do?" Chihiro was worried about Igaku. She could tell that she had a serious illness and Chihiro knew that she didn't have much time left to live.

Igaku began to struggle just to draw breath. Her eyes started to roll back into her head, Chihiro just held her and in her arms looked around her as though hoping someone will come out and help her.

"No…" whispered Igaku in a weak voice. "Don't waste pity on me."

"But, Igaku," whispered Chihiro. She wanted to help the poor girl. She understood now that Igaku didn't mean any of the things that she'd done. She looked around trying to find something to help her, but then Igaku placed her hand on Chihiro's.

"It's too late for me," she said with a small smile. "I know I have no right to ask this of you, but please destroy the shrine for me; so that no one will ever use it for an evil purpose again."

Chihiro nodded. "Yes, Igaku, I understand." She then gently laid Igaku's head on the ground and got up. She walked over to the shrine and pulled the small paper seal from the center of the shrine; and then stepped back.. Haku was right.

As soon as the seal was removed the whole shrine was bathed in a reddish glow and it started to crumble. She stood back and watched as the whole shrine began to rot from the inside out; it was the most (I can't even think of a word to describe what it was like to watch it) thing she ever saw. The shrine looked like it aged 10 years every few seconds.

The shrine was just aging to dust right before her eyes. The colors faded, the wood rotted, the seals became dust, the whole thing rotted away in just a few minutes. After it was finally over there wasn't a single thing left of the shrine.

The strange mist that surrounded this whole place had disappeared; the grounds seemed darker and not as safe or peaceful as they once did. Chihiro looked around her with a sadden heart; it felt like this sacred place was now a wasteland of tears and loneliness. But she knew that it had to have been done.

She slowly walked back to Igaku, who was still on the ground, and sat down next to her. Igaku looked up at her with a small smile on her face; "Thank you," she said.

Chihiro just nodded to her. Her heart still felt like it was broken beyond repair, she knew that Igaku didn't mean to destroy Haku, but she still couldn't seem to forgive her. Or maybe it was herself that she couldn't forgive. It was all her fault; Haku risked everything to save her from Doku's curse and she failed to save him when he needed her help the most.

"You are still angry with me aren't you," gasped Igaku. Chihiro was startled but nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know that it wasn't your fault… but I don't know why I still feel this way." And as soon as she said that tears began to fall down her face. "Haku," she kept saying over and over as the tears splashed down onto Igaku.

"Do you wish to see him again?" Igaku asked.

"Yes," said Chihiro through her sobs. "More than anything else."

"Tell me," asked Igaku. "What will you do if you do see him again?"

"What would I do?" repeated Chihiro. "I would tell him that I'm sorry I couldn't help him. I would tell him how glad that I am that I got the chance to see him again. Even if he doesn't feel the same way that I do towards him, I want to tell him my feelings towards him. I wanted to tell him the words that I've been dying to tell him ever since I got back here to the Spirit World but I always found some kind of excuse to delay it."

She began to cry even harder than before. "I wanted to tell him but its one thing to think or plan about it, another to actually tell him it. I just wanted to wait until the right time to tell him; but now it's too late."

Igaku was now fighting just to draw breath by this time but she managed to ask Chihiro, "And what would you tell him if you could say just one thing to him?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Chihiro almost angrily this time..

"Because… Haku's… not dead," whispered Igaku. Chihiro looked at Igaku and couldn't see a trace of joking. "I didn't destroy him… he's right now in limbo."

"Limbo?" asked Chihiro.

"Limbo is a sort of in-between-world," said Igaku. "He's still alive, and… I… can bring… him back… here."

Chihiro could hardly dare to believe it. "And you'll bring him back? For me?"

"It's the least that I can do to make amends for what I tried to do, but in order to bring him back you need to tell me what you would say to him if you could only say one thing to him. I need to know the feelings you have toward him. And if that bond is strong enough I'll be able to bring him back here. So tell me what would you say to him if you could?"

Chihiro stopped crying long enough to think about that question. _"What would she say it him if she could only say one thing?"_

If she had to be honest with herself… there was a small part of her that hated him for making her wait so long to see him again. That it had been 5 years since that day they said goodbye to each other. But…the man that she loved, more than anyone else, struggled to save her; he fought till his final breath to try and protect her. She knew now what she would say to him if even for a minute; if she could say just one thing to him.

"If I could say just one thing to him… I would say…" she said softly to Igaku, "_I love you_."_  
_


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

FLOWER PETALS

Igaku's body began to glow a strange pinkish color and her breathing got even more ragged.

"Stand back," she said.

Chihiro leapt back away from her and watched in amazement as Igaku's body began to glow brighter and brighter until it blinded her. She turned away from the light and just prayed to whoever is listening.

As suddenly as the light came it vanished; when Chihiro blinked she was seeing double. She turned back to get a good look at Igaku's body… and saw that Igaku had vanished but in her place… was Haku lying face-down on the grass.

Chihiro felt as though her broken heart had its pieces magically brought together again. "HAKU!" Chihiro screamed as she ran forward and dropped to her knees beside him. She turned him over to look at his face.

He was alive. Weak and unconscious; but he was definitely alive. Tears fell once again from her face and she held him close to her. "Kohaku River," she whispered.

"Your bond was true," said a voice from behind her.

Chihiro's head whipped around to see who was speaking and saw that it was Igaku. She was standing right behind them; she did not look good at all. She was shaking, her skin had gone paper white, and a drop of blood was dripping from her mouth.. Chihiro very gently laid Haku's head down on the ground before she got up and faced Igaku.

"Thank you so much," said Chihiro.

"No," said Igaku. "It wasn't I who brought him back. It was the love that you had for him, if it wasn't for that I would never had have the magic to bring him out of Limbo.. He will wake soon, but when he does I hope that you will tell him those words that you've been hoping to tell him for so long now."

Chihiro nodded. But…

"But Igaku… what's going to happen to you?" Chihiro took a timid step forward, ready to catch Igaku if she fell; she looked ready to fall at any minute. Igaku smiled sadly.

"Don't worry… about me," she said gently. "Thanks to you… for the first time in decades… I'm free." As she said this, tears gently fell from her eyes.

"But why did that parasite make you do all these terrible things?" asked Chihiro.

"Its… no one's fault… but my own," croaked out Igaku. "After my forest was destroyed, I was just so weak-hearted and cowardly. I needed to be comforted, and that was when that parasite demon found me. It infected me with a wasting sickness and eventually it took over my body as I was reduced to that monster you saw. Please forgive me for all that I did and tried to do."

"Of course," said Chihiro. She had no problem with forgiving Igaku for what had happened. She knew now that it wasn't her fault

"Thank you for saving me…" whispered Igaku but this time it was so weak, Chihiro could hardly hear what she said.. "Thank… you… so… much."

Igaku's body began to glow once again, but this time the light wasn't as powerful as it had been when she brought Haku back. Chihiro knew that this was the last time that she would ever see Igaku and just held her head up as she felt more tears falling.

The last this she saw of Igaku was her beautiful smile as her large black eyes closed and her body disappeared; or rather her body became flower petals.

That's right flower petals. They were the prettiest shade of pink, and smelled of springtime after the rain. Chihiro had a handful of these petals in her hand where she had held Igaku's head a second before; before she could react a wind came whipping through at that moment and the next thing that Chihiro knew was that the petals went up in a spiral on the wind… and were then gone.

"Igaku," whispered Chihiro sadly. But then a small smile formed on her lips. "I'm glad that you were saved in the end. I know that you were never evil; and that you just wanted someone to help you."

She didn't know how long that she stood there but then a soft moan brought her back to her senses and she ran back to Haku. He had just opened his eyes and gazed up at her through his beautiful green eyes.

"Chihiro," he whispered.. He then took a hold of her hand and held it against his cheek.

"You came back," Chihiro whispered, wrapping her arms around him.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

RETURNING HOME

Chihiro didn't know how long she sat there with Haku; she just knew that her heart felt like it was so full it was about to burst. She done a lot of crying, and she didn't know how the tears just kept on coming, but they continued to flow down her face as she held Haku's head in her lap. After a while though she finally looked up and saw that the sky had grown dark and moon was also out and she had never seen it so large and bright before in her life. The stars sparkled in the pitch black sky and a slight drizzle of rain began to fall lightly onto her already wet face.

Haku reached up and took a hold of her hand. "Chihiro," he whispered.

Chihiro looked back down into the face of the man she loved with all her heart. "Yes?"

"Chihiro we must leave this place. It's no longer safe here."

He then sat up as Chihiro gasped. "No, Haku, are you sure you feel well enough to get up?"

"Yes," he answered simply smiling. "I heal fast." He stood up and offered her his hand.

They both stood up and just stared at each other for a long time under the light of the full moon. Chihiro felt that her voice had left her as she just continued to stare once again into his face. After a while Chihiro realized that they had been alone for so long and she didn't realize it. She thought that now was a good time. Now was the time to say her feelings. But as she opened her mouth Haku placed his fingers gently on her lips.

"We can talk later I promise, but first let's leave this place."

Chihiro just nodded. She didn't think that she could say it here anyway. Her heart was pounding so hard she felt that she just couldn't breathe anymore. They walked a little ways away, holding hands, and stopped in the clearing. Chihiro knew what was coming.

Haku transformed once again and she was, also once again, on his back flying through the night sky. This brought back so many memories that she felt choked up just thinking about it. She just wiped the tears away; she cried enough for one day. They just continued on with the moonlight flight.

But then the next thing that she knew was that she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Haku's face above her.

"Haku," she whispered sitting up looking around her. "Where are we? What happened?"

Haku smiled. "We are beyond the river Chihiro. You fell asleep."

Chihiro understood now; one minute she was in the sky the next she was laying on Haku's lap in the middle of a field. This explained it. But then she realized that if they were past the river then that meant that they were near the tunnel. And she knew that it meant that Haku was going to send her home again.

Haku stood and helped Chihiro to stand up.

"Haku," Chihiro began.

Haku only took her by the hand and lead her back to the tunnel's opening. "I'll explain in a minute," he said. They walked side by side, hand in hand, as they continued their way to the tunnel's opening.

Chihiro knew that she just had to grit her teeth and say it. She had to say it to him before she left again. Because who knows how long it will take to see him again… if ever.

They stopped walking. Haku turned to face her. "Your parents are worried sick about you," he said to her.

She was startled for a second. She forgot about her parents for a long time and now that he brought them up… she felt that guilt returning.

Haku smiled gently at her. "Thank you and I'm sorry."

If hearing about her parents startled her, it was nothing to how she felt now. He was thanking her and saying sorry for what?

"For what?" she asked him confused.

"Isn't obvious?" he asked half laughing. Chihiro's heart had stopped for a second. She had never heard Haku laugh before. He stopped it to short.

"You came here for me. You came to rescue me even though you knew that it was dangerous and that you may not return home to your parents." He shook his head. "I never thought that anyone would ever go that far to save me."

Chihiro was the one who shook her head this time. "Haku, I would have done everything I could to save you. I would have risked everything I had to see you again. I need to tell you something."

Haku gently put his lips against her forehead before answering her. Chihiro's heart really did stop that time. "Chihiro we can't talk now, but I promise that we will speak again very soon. In the meantime return to the human world and wait for me there."

"But…" started up Chihiro.

"It's alright," he said gently. "It's only for a few days. A week at the most. There is something that I must do."

"What is that?" Chihiro asked.

"You will see," he answered her. "I promise to see you in a few days; once your parents have calmed down. Because there is something that I need to say to you also… but it must wait until then."

He then gestured to her to head down the tunnel. She just continued to stare into his face for as long as she could. She didn't want to say goodbye to that face of comfort, of safety, just yet. But he did promise that they would see each other again in a few days… so.

"You promise," she asked him again seriously. "You promise to come back to me in just a few days?"

"I promise that I'll come back to you," Haku whispered to her an as he said that he took a hold of her hands. For another long moment they continued to look at each other… memorizing each other's faces until finally… Chihiro let go of his hands and turned to walk down the tunnel… alone.

She didn't look back until she had come through the tunnel. When she did the red building had once again turned to stone.

She stared at the tunnel's opening for what felt like hours until the thought of her parents brought her back to earth. She walked slowly home dreading what they were going to say to her when she walked through the front door. Her heart was heavy as though she was carrying a large weight in her chest, but the thought that she and Haku would meet again in just a few days is what brought her the hope that she had needed all these years.

She continued to walk until another thought had hit her. What Doku had said to her…?

"Who was Haku trying to save?" she asked herself. Doku had said that Haku risked his life to try and save someone… who was it? She had to ask.

She noticed that when she thought this that she was standing on her block. She could see her house in the distance. She would worry about that later; right now she had her parents to worry about. If she could face Doku then she could face her parents… she hoped anyway. So she walked straight up to the front door and knocked.

(After a lot of shouting and crying and demanding to know where Chihiro was these last few days her parents had finally calmed down. Chihiro just said that she was tired and they let her go off to bed but demanded that she tell them where she was when she woke up. She just said that she had to help an old friend. Anyway 3 days later her parents went out to visit their parents to tell them that Chihiro was safe and sound. Boy did they cause a riot when she left. Her friends at school continued to call wanting to know that she was ok.)

Chihiro finally unplugged the phone from the wall just so that she could rest her head. She was tired and felt empty inside. She finally couldn't take it anymore and went back upstairs to her room just to have something to do but when she got up there… someone was waiting for her.

Haku had come back just as he promised that he would. And Chihiro knew that he would never break a promise. He stood up and walk close to her… she was just mesmerized by his eyes who she had longed to see more than anything else in the world.

"Sorry I took so long," he whispered to her. His voice, like music to her ears.

"You came back," Chihiro whispered.

**_Only a few more chapters left. Will Chihiro finally tell Haku what her feelings are for him? What did Haku have to tell her? And who is the special someone that Haku tried to save from Doku's plan? Find out soon and thank you for sticking so long with this story._**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

NOT LIKE ANYONE ELSE

**_Oh yes! Just 2 more chapters to go! If you want to know the ending between Haku and Chihiro then take your time to read the last chapter coming soon!_**

"You came back," Chihiro whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "I knew you would."

Haku just held her close to him, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I promised that you wouldn't have to wait as long this time, right?" he said.

Chihiro looked up at him through her tear-stained eyes. She was afraid he would disappear at any minute. "It's really you. You really came. You really did." she said in a soft voice. Haku simply smiled and held her tightly against his chest.

She knew that now was the time. She knew that she this was her chance to tell Haku her real feelings for him. "Haku," she whispered. "I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you at the beginning." Chihiro took a deep breath and opened her mouth to tell him those 3 little words that she had been aching over... but before she could form those words… Haku placed his finger over her mouth to silence her once again. Chihiro looked at him in surprise.

"Wait," he said. "I need to tell you something also. Take a walk with me."  
Transfixed by his eyes, all Chihiro could do was nod. When he stepped back and offered his hand, Chihiro wondered aloud, "Won't my parents wonder where I am?"

"I've got it taken care of. Come on, it's important."

Chihiro hesitated for a second before she took a hold of his hand and they left the house.

They didn't say a word to each other as they slowly made their way through town. Haku didn't tell Chihiro where they were going or how far that they were walking but Chihiro knew where Haku was leading her; he was leading her back to the tunnel.

"Haku, are we going back to the Spirit World? I just got back."

"Don't worry," he replied without looking at her. "We are only going as far as the tunnel. I just want to talk to you without having to worry about being interrupted. And I need to give you a couple things." Haku then led Chihiro into the woods and continued on their way to the tunnel.

Chihiro could hardly keep her eyes off him, but to be honest she was worried sick about what he wanted to talk to her about. What did he need to tell her that was so important that he didn't want anyone to over hear him? And what was it he wanted to give her?

The continued their way in silence, hardly looking at each other, until they were finally at the mouth of the tunnel. Haku stopped dead in his tracks, took a deep breath, and turned to face Chihiro.

"Chihiro," he whispered. "I need to tell you something. You don't have to say anything... but please I just want you hear my feelings."

Chihiro looked at him and waited... holding her breath. Haku took a very deep breath and spoke.

"You're not like anyone else I ever met, Chihiro," he whispered not looking at her. "You're a very special person to me."

Chihiro could feel her face burning. She was thrilled that Haku felt that way about her. However...

"However," said Haku. "There's a problem. I'm a spirit and you're a human... which means that I feel like I can't truly love you as a person. Spirits and Humans aren't meant to be together."

Chihiro could feel tears burning the corners of her eyes and was doing everything she could to keep them in. "Oh, I knew that. I always knew that. I knew how you felt. You didn't need to tell me. I mean it's not like... it's not like I'd hoped that you would love with me at the end. I never thought that would happen," she lied. It took everything she had not to just turn around and run home crying her eyes out.

"Chihiro?" asked Haku gently looking back at her.

"That's all of it right? Ok then I guess I'll be going home now," said Chihiro turning away and was about to start run when Haku grabbed a hold of her hand to stop her.

"Wait," he said. "I'm just getting started."

Chihiro suddenly remembered something that Doku had said to her.

"Haku, who was it that you were trying to save?"

Haku looked back at her and said, "Isn't obvious? I was trying to protect you.."

Chihiro started at him. Was he telling the truth? Or was he just saying that?

"Chihiro there are many things I need to do before I can even think about being together with someone. I can't tell you exactly what it is I need to do; but there is something that I do need to tell you...I love you, Chihiro."

Chihiro almost choked. And for a second she thought that she was dreaming again.

"Somehow, it's different when I'm with you. You see I never had such strong feelings for someone as I do with you." Haku looked at her full in the face. "Chihiro, I love you, I truly do."

Chihiro rested her head against Haku's chest and just wanted him to hold her there..

"I love you too," she said closing her eyes. "Even after all these years I thought about you all the time.. I never once forgot about you. I tried to but I couldn't erase your face from my mind. I don't know what I do without you… but I can't let you go; I want you in my life."

Haku put his arms around her. "I want you in my life too."

They stood there for a long time, neither one of them wanted to break that embrace. Chihiro had finally done it; she had told her true love how she felt about him. And he told her how he felt about her. But now what will happen to them now?

Suddenly something that Haku had told her before they left the house came into her mind. "What were you going to give me?" she asked raising her head to look at him..

Haku, keeping eye contact with Chihiro the whole time, he reached up and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Chihiro then held it there with her own hand. "What is it? What do you need to give to me?" Her voice was softer than a whisper. She wasn't sure if Haku even heard her.

Putting his free hand on the other side of Chihiro's face, Haku leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Chihiro thought that her heart had really stopped this time as she sighed into the kiss. His lips were soft and smooth, and they were the sweetest thing she had ever tasted, she didn't want him to stop. But all too soon he backed away.

Chihiro leaned against him once again and never wanted to leave the safety of his arms. Somehow without her realizing it, she was standing there in his arms for hours, his arms were her castle… her sanctuary. And his eyes were her sky; he's hands wiped away tears that she'd cry.

However Chihiro knew that she had to get back to the house soon or else her parents will think she ran away again. She sighed as she leaned back to take a long look at Haku's face.

Chihiro knew that Haku had to return to the Spirit World, and Haku knew that she had to get back to her parents house. "Before you leave I have one last thing to give you before I leave. Once I finish taking care of a few things I promise to come back to you. And I'll tell you everything. And once we meet again... we'll..."

"What?" asked Chihiro in a small voice. "We'll what?"

Haku grabbed a hold of her hands and said without even a hint of joking...

"We'll get married."

Chihiro blushed crimson red as her jaw dropped. Had she heard him right?

"Unless of course you don't..." he began but was cut off when Chihiro pressed her lips against his again.

"Yes," she said as she cried tears again only this time they were tears of joy. She was going to marry the man of her dreams; nothing could make her any happier. She and Haku shared one more long kiss before he pulled away from her. Haku was beaming with happiness as he then reached into his kimono and brought out a silver ring, a silver ring with a little dragon engraved on the outside.

Haku placed the ring on Chihiro's middle finger as Chihiro's heart had really did stop for a brief second, a perfect fit, she stared at it in the little sunlight. They then stared at each other's faces for another long moment, before Haku slowly began to walk away from her.

"I don't know how long I'll be before I come back, but I promise when everything is taken care of I'll come back to you... and then we'll get married. But until that day comes; take care of that ring... Just wait till then for me."

Chihiro just smiled as she held her hand close to her chest and nodded. "I swear Haku. I'll wait forever if I have too. Just hurry back as soon as you can though. I'll be counting the days."

Haku gave her that smile that lit up her world before he turned and disappeared down the tunnel, leaving Chihiro in the human world... for now.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

THE ENDING

**_To whoever is reading this, first I want to say is thank you for sticking with my first story until the very end. I hope to write some more stories very soon so I hope to hear from you soon also, the final chapter of my first story begins here._**

A small girl with long, brown hair, tied in a small ponytail, was chasing little soot sprites around her feet. She kept laughing as she tried to catch them in her small hands, only to have them slip away from her grasp a moment later. She was playing in a large field of tall grass, weird buildings, and statues; she was on the border between the Spirit World and the Human World. As she was playing, a very beautiful woman came down the stairs that lead to the bathhouse and called out to the young girl.

"Igaku," called her mother. Igaku stopped playing and ran up to her mother; she was laughing and begging her mother to let her stay for a few more minutes to say goodbye to the soot sprites.

"Alright," said her mother. "Let's make it fast though. They're waiting for us."

She walked with her daughter across the small river of stones to where the little sprites where playing. Igaku bent down and began to say her goodbyes, but as she did, a few of them made their way to her mother and began to dance around her feet.

Chihiro laugh.

(That's right, in case you hadn't figured it out. The mother is Chihiro)

Chihiro held out her hand and some of the sprites hopped into her palm and making their little chirping sounds to her. She smiled before focusing her attention to her daughter again.

"Igaku lets go. Father will be waiting for us by now."

Igaku leapt up and took her mother's hand as they made their way to the bathhouse. "Remember," said her mother. "Not to eat any of the food.."

"Ok, mommy," said Igaku. They made their way up the stairs where waiting there for them was a very handsome man and a little boy, a year younger than Igaku, waving for them.

(Yes the man is Haku, and the little boy and the girl, are their two children)

Igaku ran up to her father's arms and began to tell him all about the soot sprites. The boy, who they named Kamaji, {J} ran to his mother and tried to jump into her arms; but then was scooped up by his father.

Chihiro laughed again. Laughing is all she seemed to be doing these days. You see 4 years after Haku left her in front of the tunnel he finally came back for her. Chihiro had held on to the ring all that time and she never once took it off, once he came back they ran off together back to the Spirit World and got married. They had been married for about 3 years and they had their beautiful daughter, Igaku, just a year after they wed, and their son Kamaji two years ago.

The happy family headed back to the train station and boarded the train to make their way home to Swamp Bottom.

(Yes Swamp Bottom. Granny decided to start traveling but she left her home and everything else to No Face. And he invited them to live there with him. No Face just loved the kids and having everyone live there with him.)

(Later as they were getting off the train)

The children were already racing each other home as their parents walked behind them. They were holding hands and could hardly seem to take their eyes off each other.

Haku leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

"I know you do."

The lantern came to meet them once again and lead them back to the house, where No Face and the children were waiting. As the parents where making their way to the house Chihiro started to sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Haku.

"Just thinking," said Chihiro. She was remembering the day that Haku came back to her; she was 19 and had a dream the night before. Haku was standing right in front of the tunnel, his hand out-stretched and his dream self said… "I'm waiting for you."

As soon as she woke up she knew that Haku was finally back so she got right out of bed in the middle of the night and ran, in her pajamas, to the tunnel. She had been there so many times before, since Haku left, she could find her way even in the dark. By the time she got there, she had been right; Haku was standing there holding out his hand to her.

"What took you?" he asked. After 4 years of waiting for him, Haku came back to her. In that time Chihiro had gotten even more beautiful, with waist long hair with a beautiful face and figure. In school boys wouldn't leave her alone; of course she always refused by telling them that she love someone else.

Imagine the look on her parent's faces when she told them that she was married.

She, Haku, and the kids came to visit the people of the bathhouse and the human world often. The kids were always happy to see their grandparents, of course Chihiro's parents still had no idea about the Spirit World, but for a long time they didn't speak with her, not that she blamed them. If her daughter ran off with a man she never met before, she wouldn't want to talk to her either. Although Chihiro loved her parents with all her heart, she also knew that it belonged to Haku.

Chihiro never once told her parents why she ran off with Haku, all she told them was that the two of them had met before and he was the one that she loved with all her heart.

She was 19 and didn't need her parents' permission for anything anymore, but she did want them to except Haku as their son-in-law. They were furious at her and didn't even want to try to get to know him, but after Igaku was born their attitudes had changed completely.

(Chihiro never forgot about that poor spirit that she met so many years ago, that's why she wanted their first child to be named after that forest spirit.)

Her parents simply loved Igaku; they couldn't get enough of her. And after the shock of this man stealing their daughter away, they got to know him and soon realized that he truly did love Chihiro with all his heart. So although they weren't happy about it they accepted him as a member of the family.

Chihiro looked at Haku's face again and smiled. "Just remembering the good times," she said.

"Mommy," called Igaku from the door. "Daddy, are you coming in?"

"In a minute, dear," Chihiro called back. She turned back to her husband, "want to go in?" she asked.

Haku placed his arm around his wife's shoulders and began to walk back towards the house.

"Hey you ever think about wanting more kids?" he asked her smiling.

"Why? You want more?" she asked. When he didn't answer her Chihiro laughed. "We'll talk about it later," she said as No Face went out to meet them and walked with them back to the house.

(Later)

When the children were asleep their parents went outside again. The father transformed into a large white dragon and allowed his wife onto his back; once again they were up in the air. Chihiro was happy all the time, she dreamt of flying on Haku's back for years and now she was here flying whenever she wanted.

_"Maybe a few more kids,"_ she thought to herself as they flew higher and higher away from earth. _"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,"_ she thought. _"I still feel your touch in my dreams because every time we touch when we're awake I get this feeling... _what it was she didn't know or care. Everything just felt right to her. Every time they kissed; she swore she could fly without wings. As she thought that, they flew even higher.

In this world she was free, free to be with the man she loved, the one who saved her when she was a child, free to soar. She could see her friends whenever she wanted, she saw spirits and magic, and was living the life that, for years, she could only dream about.

This wasn't a dream this time. This is her life now and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

THE END... FOR NOW ANYWAY

**Thank you again.**


End file.
